


The Four Seasons

by TheDizBizz



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Forgiveness, Gen, Suspense, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDizBizz/pseuds/TheDizBizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Princesses Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and Queen Elsa settle down from their adventures, fate drives them together - and apart - to fight a war against a returning evil that threatens their kingdoms, their loved ones, and their own lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn: A Change in Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a crossover between Merida (Autumn) from Disney Pixar's Brave, Rapunzel (Summer) from Disney's Tangled, and Anna (Spring) and Elsa (Winter) from Disney's Frozen. Each chapter will rotate in the point of view of each princess, starting with Autumn or Merida as Chapter 1 and going through the cycles of the seasons (Next Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn, etc.).
> 
> This story takes place three years after Brave, three years after Tangled, and a few months after Frozen. The time period will be consistent with Tangled/Frozen in the early 1800's. Brave is set well before this, but for the sake of the story, the characters will exist in this time period too.
> 
> I rated this T, though mostly for violence and action. Contains limited mild profanity and very mild romance scenes.

Summer had just given way to autumn.

The light breeze caressed the grass and rustled the dying leaves, creating a small orchestra amid the silence of the forest. All was calm and peaceful and green, with red and orange hues of the fading sun penetrating the tree tops. A faint fog rolled in from the mountains.

A large horse thundered into the scene, disturbing the natural chorus as he galloped across the landscape. He was as dark as the growing evening shadows, in contrast to the unruly red hair of his rider that flowed and flickered behind them. The rider sat up and lifted her arms higher and higher into the air as if she were to touch the tree tops like the sun, watching her fingers dance in the light mist of the wind. She belted out a laugh and sat down again, hunching over and urging her horse to ride ever faster. Never had she been in this part of the forest before.

"Faster, Angus!" the rider commanded. She was in no hurry to go anywhere in particular, but the rush of the wind and passing trees made her heart pump with excitement. Free from her stale and grey old kingdom, she was a pretty bird released from its cage. She raised herself up again, opening her arms to either side as if spanning out wings to lift herself up from the world.

Her flight was cut short with a loud snap.

The horse's hoof had lodged under a protruding tree root reaching across the muddy ground. The rider was flung forward, screaming and flailing her arms to fly away from the approaching ground beneath her - but she could not.

The shock of the impact left her stunned. Her ears readjusted to the silence of the forest, now undisturbed by her horse's weighted feet. She sat up and surveyed her limbs to ensure nothing was broken. Luckily she had landed on a soft patch of earth, piled with mud and a few freshly fallen leaves.

"Oh, Angus, Mum is going to kill me!" she whimpered, glancing down in dismay at the muddy rags she wore that had once been a new silk dress. "Not that I haven't ruined one of her dresses before."

Trudging through the mud, she inspected her horse and checked his legs for damage, and with a relieved sigh finding none. She trekked around him until she spotted the offending root and kicked it lightly. "We got to make note of this dumb root, right Angus?" She chuckled, patting his side.

A hideous growl erupted from the shadows of the forest, interrupting the silence.

"We better get going," she muttered as she mounted the horse and rode back the way she came.

* * *

"Come on, just a little farther _._ "

The princess tried to sneak into the hall unnoticed, hoping she could take off her crusted muddied dress before anyone, especially her mother, could see it. Already she had slipped past the kitchen and up the staircase; now all that remained was the obstacle of the main hall. After she had quickly glanced around to find the hall empty, she took a cautious step out from behind the corner.

_Thud!_

Not cautious enough, however, as her foot caught on a well-placed tripwire, causing her to land onto the hard wood floor and trigger a basket of sticky feathers to drop on top of her.

"BOYS!" she cried, pushing the basket off and picking herself up. She tried desperately to pluck the feathers from her tangled curls. Red tufts of hair caught her attention, peaking up above a nearby table and bouncing with stifled snickering.

She resisted her urge to stomp towards their direction in a rage, realizing her brothers might have done her a favor. Now she had an excuse to blame her mess of a dress on their incessant pranks.

"Oh, Mum! Look what the boys did to me!" she hollered in her thick Scottish accent down the hallways. Soon enough her mother emerged from a nearby room.

"Merida, there you are, I have something to tell – oh, what have you done to your dress?!" Queen Elinor exclaimed in horror at the sight of the tattered catastrophe Merida was in. It was unrecognizable from the neat and shiny green dress it was a few hours ago.

"It's the boys and their pranks again, Mum. This time they dumped feathers… and mud… on me and me dress," Merida said earnestly, complete with innocent eyes and hopeful pout.

"Oh dear, let me have a look at you." Elinor kneeled down and took the cloth in her hands, inspecting the damage. "Hmmm, and did the boys tear your dress too?" She eyed Merida suspiciously.

The girl swung her arms nervously by her side. "Um… what did you want to tell me, Mum?" Merida asked, as innocently as she could still manage.

Elinor let out a sigh and stood up. "Merida, you have to be more careful with new dresses. I made you another one for a special occasion. You must not ruin it." The queen reentered her room and reached towards her dresser, pulling out from it a sparkling purple dress lined with gold. "I want you to wear this dress at the upcoming Grand Masquerade Ball that's being hosted in a faraway kingdom."

Merida stared in awe before the dress. She was never one to appreciate her mother's handiwork, but she had outdone herself with this gilded masterpiece. Only after the sparkle of the golden border stitches gleamed in her eye had she absorbed what her mother had said.

"It's a beautiful dress, but what do you mean? Why must I go? You usually go to these things, right?" Merida asked, following her mother into the room.

"Merida, you are nineteen years old now, and a princess no less. You need to know how to be a respectable princess for your kingdom. And that means inside these walls and out." The queen turned away and neatly stored the dress into a sturdy leather bag reserved for diplomatic travels. "The meeting is in two weeks, and you must arrange an escort."

"An escort? I don't need an escort, Mum. I can take care of meself," Merida said, proudly displaying the bow that had been slung around her shoulders.

"Yes, I know that. But still, it is tradition to have an escort for a ball, and that is impossible for only you to do. Unless there are two of you. Thank heavens there isn't."

"I don't need an escort! You know tradition and I don't get along," Merida huffed, crossing her arms brazenly against her chest. That was that.

Elinor considered her words, knowing full well how tradition never did hold what was best for her daughter. Finally she sighed, "I know. Fine. You may leave without an escort. Just promise me you will wear the dress and keep it clean. No mud… or feathers."

Merida and her mother shared a small smile. The queen handed the princess her bag.

"Alright, I'll start packing your things. And who knows, maybe you will meet a nice young man there. Because heaven knows you're unimpressed with the ones here."

Merida rolled her eyes and took the bag under her arms. "We've gone through this, Mum. I'm not ready for love yet."

A hulking bearded man abruptly barged into the room, cleaning off his sword from a long day of training. Well, stuffed bear fighting. His booming voice echoed throughout the room.

"What's all this about love? Did our wee Merida find it yet, huh Darlin'?" He poked his daughter's side with a playful wink.

"No, Mum was just tellin' me about a fancy ball I have to go to."

"Ah, well in my day I was the best dancer in all the land, right until that bear –"

"Chomped your leg clean off!" Merida hurriedly finished, bursting into a laugh.

"I'm surprised I didn't hear you coming Fergus; that wooden leg of yours gives you away every time," Elinor said. "Why don't you come here and help me pack things for Merida's trip?"

"Ah Darlin', she's got her bow, what more does she need?" He winked at Merida again before resting his sword down and helping his wife lift another heavy bag.

Merida stared down at the bag in her hands, wondering what might be awaiting her at this new Kingdom. She had never been on her own before, at least not for foreign affairs. Perhaps she wasn't as prepared as she thought.

"What should I expect when I get there?" Merida asked, hoping at least her mother's lectures could ease her trepidation.

The queen had already fully distracted herself packing away more supplies for her daughter's journey, as focused as if she were stitching a tapestry, but answered her question nevertheless. "Well here dear, I'll show you."

She took a folded piece of paper out from a bookcase shelf and extended it to her. Merida opened the thin and aging parchment to reveal a glistening map, depicting a large island kingdom with sun icons forming the border.

"Corona is known for its warm weather, it is quite nice almost all year round. When you arrive you may meet the King and Queen of Corona, but most likely they will send out their princess first. She was recently found after her so-called magic hair had been cut. I hear her prince is quite handsome."

Merida was intrigued. She had never met another princess. "What's her name?"

Elinor wrinkled her nose. "Oh it is some strange name. I believe it was something like 'Rapunzel.'"

"Anyone else I need to know?" Merida pushed.

Elinor nodded as she continued, "This time there will be diplomats from the kingdom of Arendelle, a kingdom who had shut themselves out from the rest of the world until their queen's coronation this last summer, when it was revealed she possessed some sort of ice sorcery. If the rumors are true, her sister Princess Anna broke the accidental curse she put on her own kingdom. But last I heard all is well. They are fit to reenter the affairs of other kingdoms."

Merida's eyes widened. She had no idea the women from other kingdoms had such adventures and magic in their lives. She had figured they were all prim and proper like her mother. "I want to meet these princesses."

The King shook his head. "Those princesses and their magic. A bunch of silly tales, I say."

"Now Fergus," Elinor started, "I was turned into a bear and saw wisps with me very own eyes. Anything is possible."

Elinor paused from her packing to pluck a few more feathers from Merida's hair before she kissed her forehead goodnight.


	2. Winter: A Blessing and a Curse

A beautiful young queen sat alone in the throne room of her kingdom. Her figure was contoured by a rich blue gown adorned with ice crystal patterns only she could bare to wear, sparkling in the rising sunlight. She watched the birds fly outside the large open windows, a welcome change after she had been hidden away in the darkness for so long. At least the past could be left behind her – behind them both – and they could finally heal from deep childhood wounds.

The woman became lost in her thoughts when a thunderous knocking on the entrance doors startled her back into reality.

"Oh! Come in!" Elsa called to the visitor. Quickly she straightened herself, after having hunched towards the window with head in hand, uncharacteristic of the poised queen she was trained her whole life to be. The door flew open to reveal a young red-headed woman, sliding across the throne room floor in her socks.

"You wanted to see me, Elsa?" Anna asked. Her freckle-speckled nose was wrinkled in glee. It warmed Elsa to know her sister was excited to see her. They still had a lot to catch up on.

"Yes Anna," the queen answered warmly. Elsa stood up from her throne and welcomed her sister, just as she noticed a lively little snowman waddling through the doors. She smiled at the sight of him and continued.

"Corona, the kingdom of our cousin Princess Rapunzel, is hosting a gathering of diplomats from neighboring kingdoms for a ball," Elsa announced. "I won't be able to attend since I have many new duties to fulfill here as queen, but I thought you might enjoy the trip to meet new people."

Anna's face lit up. "Elsa, that sounds wonderful!" She jumped to hug her sister ecstatically, much to Elsa's pleasant surprise. "Do I get to bring anyone?"

"It's actually recommended you bring an escort that will accompany you at the ball. Usually it may be a prince, but in your case I'm sure Kristoff will do just fine," Elsa winked.

"Can Sven be my escort?" Olaf happily interjected.

"Olaf, I'm sorry but I think this should just be a trip for Anna and Kristoff. Besides, other kingdoms probably aren't accustomed to talking snowmen." Elsa bent down to his level, and could regrettably see rejection grow on his face.

"But… I have some things you can help me with here. You will be my trusty right-hand man!"

It didn't take much time for him to think the offer over. "Well, okay!" Olaf rushed over and gave her a warm hug, or as warm as a snowman hug can be. Anna grinned and joined in. Just like the days when they were young, Elsa thought.

Anna broke their embrace to hurriedly slide back across the floor again, waving behind her. "Well I should pack my things! And tell Kristoff to pack his things too!"

Elsa returned the wave, smiling even after her sister had long since slid down the hall.

After the click of the door, all went quiet. Elsa turned to the window again, observing the ships sailing in and out of the opened port. Contented delight spread through her knowing Anna now had the chance to live a full life. Her sister was far too energetic to be kept cooped up in the castle all day – all her life – as their parents would have preferred. They didn't know any better.

"I wish you two didn't have to be apart," Olaf said, a simple yet heavy statement that suddenly weighed on her.

Elsa's smile quickly faded. Anna's freedom was always something she wanted for her. But being apart meant she could not protect her from the monsters in the world that would take advantage of her; or, as Elsa painfully remembered, from her own dangerous powers. She would have to trust other people to protect Anna in her place, and only one other person was a worthy candidate for the role.

Just as she returned to her throne again, another knock on the door resonated through the hall. Elsa sighed. "What is it Anna?"

When she turned she was not greeted by her sister.

"Um, Your Majesty…" the large mountain man stumbled as he slowly wandered towards her. He presented an awkward bow and continued, "I have something to tell you."

"As do I, Kristoff," Elsa cut in. "My sister wishes you to be her escort to Corona's grand ball this week."

Kristoff blushed. "I know. She already told me in the hallway." He stared down at his hands, nervously wringing his hat. "But, I was wondering…" he trailed off.

Elsa became worried by Kristoff's behavior. "What is it? Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"No nothing like that," he reassured her. He glanced over at Olaf, still standing loyally by Elsa's side. "Olaf, could you leave us for a moment?"

"Why?" Olaf asked.

"Just… please leave, okay?"

"I'll leave if Elsa wants me to. I'm her right-hand man!" he said as he detached his right arm and waved it in front of his face.

Elsa chuckled, turning to Olaf and placing his arm back on his snow body. Taking his hands, she was gentle with her command. "Olaf, I think you should give us a minute."

Olaf nodded, puffing out his chest and swinging his arms in a macho manner as he left towards the door. "Okay, but if you have any trouble, let me know. I'll take care of it!" He motioned two of his fingers towards his eyes, and then pointed them at Kristoff. "I'm watching you, buddy," he warned before slamming the door behind him.

Kristoff stared confused after the bold little snowman for a moment, almost forgetting his place. Remembering again, he returned his attention to Elsa, still twisting his hat between his large hands.

"Anyways, as I was saying, well, Anna and I have been together for a few months now, as you know. I would do anything for her, and basically what I'm trying to ask is..." He looked up briefly from his hat to glance at the queen, taking a deep breath before finishing, "can I have your blessing to marry Anna?"

Elsa had suspected this, which is why she had been prepared.

"May I see the rings?" she asked, without hesitation.

"W-what?"

"Can I see the rings you bought for Anna?" Elsa patiently asked again.

"Uh well…" Kristoff gazed back down at is hat. "You see, I don't make a lot of money in the autumn and winter months. I wasn't able to get enough money by the end of the summer to buy Anna a nice ring. I was going to wait until next spring when maybe I could –"

Elsa raised her hand to stop him.

"Kristoff, you don't need to worry about the rings," Elsa assured him. "I asked Anna about your family and she told me you lived with the trolls. I'm already familiar with them, so I arranged a visit and told them all about you two, although they already seemed to know. They gave me a few crystals they say are used for a traditional troll marriage. They were actually… _really_ insistent about it."

She strolled to a cabinet near the edge of the room and inserted a key into the top drawer, opening it with a click. A small wooden box was sitting inside, ready to be presented.

"I also met with a local goldsmith, who had made the crown that I left high up in the mountains somewhere. It took some apologizing but he eventually agreed to make rings for you and Anna out of gold and the crystals your family provided me."

She took the box in her hands and slowly approached Kristoff, pulling off the top to show him the dazzling green and pink and blue crystals within, cut and fit into interwoven bands of gold just the right size for both of them.

"I… wow, this is... I mean…" He stared speechless at the incredible gift, unsure of what to say.

Elsa gently placed the box in Kristoff's hands. "Take them. And my blessing."

A wide grin spread across his face. "Thank you, Elsa." He bowed and happily jaunted to the door, rings in hand.

"Oh, and Kristoff!" Elsa unexpectedly called out, her hand extended towards him as if she wanted to pull him back. Her face dropped into seriousness, her lips tight and eyebrows furrowed. Kristoff recognized her expression and stopped at the door, worried.

"Yes? Elsa?"

There was a pause. She took a sharp breath.

"Just… take care of my sister."

"I will," he nodded as he answered, cautiously closing the door behind him.

Elsa was left alone once again, standing in the great room that now seemed to envelop her. The last time she remembered saying those words to a man in Anna's life, he did not keep that promise. Her every breath sent an unusually loud echo into her ears. Frost began to form on the windows, blocking off the light and casting the room in shadows. Her dress no longer sparkled in the sunlight, the blue fabric now appearing near black.

"Kristoff will take good care of her, I know it. I should be happy for them."

But she couldn't subside the invading feeling that something would go wrong.


	3. Spring: Break the Ice

"Oh, ship."

Anna gawked at the large Arendelle ship floating off the dock, decorated with the same abundant flower patterns that ran throughout the castle, but that didn't make its presence any less daunting. How could she forget she had to sail on a ship before she could arrive at Corona? This could be a problem.

"Is something wrong, Anna?" Kristoff appeared behind her, resting his hand around her waist.

"Oh, pfft, nope! Why would you think something's wrong? Nothing's wrong! You and your worrying!" Anna rushed to assure him, ignoring her stomach tying in knots.

Still suspicious, Kristoff turned away to pet Sven along his neck and shoulders one last time before they had to board.

"Now you be a good boy Sven! Don't get into any trouble with the gardeners. And watch after the sled for me, okay buddy?"

"Okay, Kristoff!" Sven replied in a voice similar to Kristoff's. The man rewarded him a carrot and stood aside for Anna to pet him goodbye. At the sound of the bells, they picked up their bags and began boarding the ship, along with a few servants Elsa sent with them.

Anna slowly meandered up the loading ramp, hesitating before she could place her foot on the deck. Just another step, she told herself.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been on a ship before, right?" Kristoff asked as he studied Anna's hanging foot, dangling inches over the ship's wooden boards. Yes, she had been once, when her sister thawed the fjord just months ago. But that was different. They weren't going anywhere.

"Oh, yes! Just, uh, looking at my shoes!" she said while waving her foot in front of her in a silly circular motion, grinning at Kristoff to hide her fright. She finally forced her foot against the invisible force and rested it firmly onto the deck.

That wasn't so bad.

Venturing further out on the deck, Anna suddenly felt a new wave of confidence. With gaining optimism, she made her way to the other side of the ship that faced the open ocean. Sticking her head over the rail, she let the salty wind blow her pigtail braids behind her shoulders. Kristoff joined her side as they caught the crisp cool air that refreshed their faces.

He gently nudged her and managed a small cough for her attention as he noticed a large muscular and mustachioed man approaching them.

"Good morning, Princess!" the man's voice cheerfully rang out. Anna swiftly turned to face the voice, sending her pigtails slapping into her face. The man bowed and continued, "I am your captain for this trip. Let me show you to your quarters."

He waved them forward and led them to their cabins, located at the end of the ship. Anna's and Kristoff's cabins were separate but adjacent. With a parting smile they entered into their respective rooms and dropped and unpacked their bags.

Anna was finally feeling comfortable here. She tossed herself onto the freshly-made bed, staring at the cuckoo clock on the opposite wall. Out of habit she started to imitate it, flicking her tongue to create a clicking noise.

_Click. Clock. Click. Clock. Click. Clock._

There was a knock at her door

"Yes?" she called out to the visitor. The captain entered, taking off his hat and bowing once more.

"Princess Anna, I hope you have settled in. It will be a few days, so I hope you enjoy our service. But I should warn you to stay in your cabin tonight."

"Why?"

"There is a storm warning. It shouldn't be anything serious, but just in case." He placed his hat back on his head and exited the cabin, unknowingly taking Anna's peace of mind with him. She felt her stomach drop and hands tremble, afraid to leave her bed, as if the floor would swallow her up the moment she placed a foot down.

Soon afterwards she began to hear muffled voices outside her cabin. By their tone, they didn't seem too happy.

Forcing herself to step away from her bed, she tried to carefully sneak across the floor, her fear overcome by her curiosity. Anna placed her ear on the door and listened to what sounded like a crew member, hacking loudly before his scratchy voice started again.

"You know why this weather is turning sour don't you? It's cause o' that princess. Women are bad luck on ships, ya know."

"Aye, and her red hair, another bad sign," added his companion, "I'm pretty sure she's flat-footed too."

"I think her bags were black now that I think of it. She'll run this ship into the ocean, I tell ya."

Anna rolled her eyes. How many ways could she be unlucky? The two continued to list more reasons she was at fault for the storm, seemingly more and more fabricated and superstitious as they went along. The noise of crashing thunder pushed her from the door, shaking her to the core. She stumbled backwards and gasped for breath.

This was going to be a rough few days.

* * *

It was night. Anna couldn't sleep because the sky was awake. Just not in the way she liked it to be.

The ship was violently rocking her back and forth like a hellish cradle. Thunder cracked and rain poured down in heavy sheets outside her window. After a few sleepless hours, she rose from her bed and left her room, wearily wandering to Kristoff's cabin. She was about to knock until she stopped herself with her fist inches from the door.

"No, Kristoff is probably sleeping. I shouldn't wake him." Her hand fell to her side. "I just need some fresh air."

She turned away and travelled up the stairs that led to the deck. "That's all I need, some fresh air. Then I can sleep."

When Anna eventually reached the main door she felt an unnaturally cold chill fill the air. It kept her a moment, but the desire for sleep pushed her to continue forward. She slid the door back and stepped out into the fresh night air, immediately freezing in terror at the sight that lay before her.

Everything was frozen. The floor boards, the ropes, even the sails were stiff with crackling frost. There was no one to be seen.

Cautiously, she ran to the edge of the ship, slipping with every few steps. "Hello?!" she cried. "Is anyone out here?"

Anna scanned the water below. It was solid ice. Lowering her head further she found the ship was trapped and cracking the ice underneath it.

A shadowy movement shifted over the ice. Or maybe it was under the ice. Anna searched around, but there was no one to help. She decided to investigate the strange movement herself, raising her foot up on the rail.

Her foot suddenly slipped forwards, sending her whole body tumbling with it. Her small frame flailed over the rails, screeching until she landed hard on the icy surface below. After a few moments waiting for the shock to subside, she picked herself up and rubbed her bottom, wincing from the pain of the impact. She glanced up at the creaking and white-frosted ship. This was all too familiar.

She continued roaming onto the frozen ocean. Her trembling hands and feet were freezing, with only a pale nightgown to protect them from the cold. All was still, the scenery bearing no sign that anything that moved existed in it.

About to turn back, she saw the movement under the surface of the ice again.

She squinted at the spot, distinguishing two figures that were seemingly swimming... or were they struggling? The blurriness hid their identities, but as Anna bent down to swipe away layers of frost from the surface, the figures underneath slowly became more defined, more familiar…

"M-Mama! Papa!" Anna stuttered in a panicked voice, cracking as her throat tightened with tears. She pounded her fists into the ice repeatedly, frenzied by the haunting sight.

"Help! Someone! Please!" Her tears were freezing onto her soft cheeks. Her hands were sore and bleeding from the cold and jagged ice she was frantically trying to break. Wiping away the blood, she started to claw away at the surface, her fingers numb and her tears blinding, hindering her efforts.

She only barely noticed the shadow of a man standing over her.

Sensing the stranger, she turned on her freezing knees to face the figure behind her. "Help me, please!"

It was a tall and dark stranger, with a face concealed by a cloak. Anna took the edges of the cloak in her hands and pulled them into her chest.

"Please! My parents! Their ship sank and they're trapped under the ice! You have to help me break it!" She started to sob. At last the stranger responded, bending down to her and tenderly holding her chin in his warm hands.

"Oh Anna…" the stranger started in a dark voice, too familiar. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

Anna felt the blood drain from her face. "Hans."

The figure rose to his feet and unsheathed his sword. Anna glanced back at the ice, but there was no sign of her parents anymore. Her frozen limbs could no longer move.

"Elsa! Kristoff!"

She received no answer in the still icy wasteland. There was no one to save her. The sword came down as she stared at the blurry sky. She saw the white glisten of the blade, and all went black.

* * *

"NO!"

Her own screaming had woken her up. Anna furiously twisted her head to search her cabin, peering through her window for a view of the outside. It was still dark and storming, but nothing was frozen. She stared at her hands for a long while before she placed her face in them, crying into them softly.

Her door abruptly flew open, letting in the chilly air.

"Anna?" Kristoff frantically rushed to her side. "Anna what happened? Are you okay?"

She forced her head up from her hands, revealing red teary eyes. Kristoff sat down on the bed, pulling her close as she sniffled into his night shirt. How could she tell him about her nightmare? She didn't need to worry him more than he already was.

"It was just a dream," she finally murmured.

"It didn't sound like it was just a dream." He ran his fingers tenderly through her loose hair. "What happened?"

Anna succumbed. "I… I went on the deck. Everything was frozen. My parents were…" she couldn't bring herself to finish.

Kristoff rubbed his large hands across her back. "I think I know. I should have figured that's why you don't like ships. But I'm here for you."

Anna shook her head. "You weren't there! Hans had his sword and he… and he..."

To her surprise Kristoff pulled away, firmly holding her shoulders. His stern eyes met hers. "You know I'm here for you. I won't ever let Hans or anyone else hurt you. You know that, right?"

Anna managed a feeble nod and looked up at him, finding his blond hair to be just as unruly as hers. She reached up and ruffled it even more.

"And I'll be there for you too." She smiled, still sniffling.

Kristoff wiped away a tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead, adding, "Get some sleep, Feistypants."


	4. Summer: Seasons Greetings

The morning sun rose to envelop the Kingdom of Corona, breaking through the princess's high bedroom tower window. Rapunzel's closed and sleeping eyes detected the emerging glow on her face that awoke her, a gentle kiss from the sun. Blinking in the radiant light, she revealed her forest-green irises that reflected the golden rays. She yawned and stretched and turned to her side to find her charming prince still asleep beside her.

"Eugene, get up," she whispered softly, lightly shaking his arm, "The guests are arriving today. We need to get ready."

"Hmm, okay," he groaned, eyes still closed. He rolled over and yanked the blanket up higher across his chest. She heard the sound of soft snoring.

"Eugene," Rapunzel sighed, leaning above him and quickly kissing his cheek, "Do you need a kiss to wake you up, Sleeping Beauty?"

He opened one eye slightly, glancing up at his beautiful wife with the sun shining behind her like a halo. Smiling, he rose up to return a deeper kiss on her sweet lips. He dropped his head back into his pillow. "Nope, it didn't work, I'm still sleeping."

Rolling her eyes at Eugene's usual shenanigans, Rapunzel got out of bed. She walked to her closet to change from her nightgown and into something more presentable, picking up a pale gold and pink silk dress. It was nothing grand like the gown her parents had given her to wear at the ball tomorrow, but it was more official than her usual attire. After she slipped it over her head, she pulled it down and adjusted the corset. It was a little too tight this time.

Glancing over her shoulder to her sleeping husband, she formed an idea. "There's a way to wake you, alright," she muttered to herself.

She opened her closet again and searched the top shelf where a small and inconspicuous bed lay, occupied by a small and inconspicuous friend.

"Psst. Pascal." The princess poked the chameleon's side. "I need your help."

Pascal opened his wandering eyes, first pointed in different directions until they finally focused upon her. He nodded knowingly and stood up, lumbering over to Rapunzel's shoulder.

"ARGH!"

Eugene could spot Pascal from the corner of his eye, smiling at his discomfort. He desperately rubbed the slime out from inside his ear. "There are better ways to wake me up, you know. I thought that was behind us."

"It was the only way to get you up on time," Rapunzel said. "Get dressed and come down to the main hall to start welcoming the guests with me."

Eugene finally emerged from the bed and leisurely sauntered towards her. "Whatever you say, Sunshine."

He held her tight in an embrace and pulled her up to his chest, kissing her again. At this rate they were going to be late, but they could always make time.

* * *

"Introducing Princess Merida of DunBroch!" announced the Corona guard that stood by the grand entrance. Rapunzel and Eugene confusedly witnessed a walking bird's nest of orange hair bouncing through the door with swinging arms.

"Aye, that's not how you say it!" the girl shouted, defiantly poking the guard in the chest. "What you need to do is say 'DunBroch' like there's something stuck in your gob."

The guard stood transfixed at the angry mop of hair. "I will make note of it, Your Highness."

Rapunzel approached the girl and dipped into a bow. "Welcome to Corona, Princess Merida. I am Princess Rapunzel, and this is Prince Eugene Fitzherbert -"

Merida interrupted with barely stifled snorting.

"... and we hope you like it here." Rapunzel finished.

"Are you the lost magic-hair princess?" Merida asked abruptly, leaning towards her.

"Well, yes, that's me." Rapunzel nodded, slightly stepping back. "Not so lost or magical anymore, though."

"Why'd you cut it?"

"Um, well that's a long story, perhaps I'll tell you after I'm done greeting the guests," she offered. Her stomach started to churn uncomfortably. She wasn't really in the mood to go into back story.

"Alright then, can you point out where the food is?"

Rapunzel pointed down a hallway to the right. Merida stomped off in the direction before she suddenly stopped to remember something.

"Oh yeah, thank you, Your Highness." Merida tried to do her best curtsy for the royal couple before instinctively following the scent of food again.

"She's a charmer," Eugene whispered to his wife. She responded by sending a soft elbow into his side.

"Eugene, shh, more guests are coming." But she couldn't help a smile.

The guard's voice rang out again. "Introducing Princess Anna of Arendelle, accompanied by Arendelle's Royal Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff Bjorgman."

The couple entered the hall hand in arm. As they walked past the guard, Kristoff quickly tapped his shoulder. "Hey, you didn't say 'Bjorgman' right. You have to say it more like something's caught in your throat."

"Indeed. I will keep a note of that, sir." The guard was very visibly annoyed.

"Ah, finally, familiar faces." Rapunzel bowed once more. "Cousin Anna," she started, taking her cousin's hands in hers, "I want to learn all about how you and your sister are doing!"

Rapunzel no sooner said this when she noticed dark bags hanging under Anna's eyes, her skin a ghastly pale. The young princess looked awful.

"You look… like you need some rest," she said, trying to avoid offense. Kristoff put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"She had a few rough nights during the trip," he told her.

"I don't like ships," Anna admitted, "but I'll be fine now that I'm back on land."

"Hey, where's your ice-happy sister?" Eugene interrupted. "Is she coming? Should I wear something warmer?"

Anna gave him a faint smirk and shook her head. "No, she said she was too busy. But she hasn't frozen Arendelle since. You just came at a really bad time."

"Aw, that's too bad. I wanted her to come so we can get to know each other better. You know, now that we have the time," Rapunzel said.

Anna thought over her words. "You know, we're cousins, but we don't really know anything about each other. I still don't know the full story about your hair."

"There's another princess that's curious about that too. I think I'll just tell you both now, since I think you two are the last guests."

The two couples strolled together down the crowded right hallway, where they found Merida finishing off an apple pie.

"Wow, and I thought my hair could get messy…" Anna said in surprise.

"Princess Merida?" Rapunzel called out, "did you want to hear the story now?"

Merida put the last large bite of pie into her mouth before answering, "Mhm, I will be thar in a minoot!"

* * *

"You see, I was born with long golden hair…" Rapunzel started. She and Eugene took the two girls and the ice harvester outside to the mosaic at the center of town, depicting baby Rapunzel being cradled in her parents' arms. "That's because…"

Rapunzel was suddenly struck with pain and hunched over. Nausea grew like a worm in her abdomen, her insides grumbled in protest.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Eugene asked, bending down to comfort her. Before he could do anything she hastily straightened up again, fighting the sickness.

"I'm not feeling very good right now Eugene, will you tell them the story? You are better at it anyways."

Eugene reluctantly accepted, concern growing on his face as he watched her run back up the castle steps. After she disappeared behind the doors he returned to his new audience, waiting patiently for the story to continue.

"Alright, listen up. This is the story of how I died…" he started, rolling up his sleeves.

Rapunzel raced through the crowds of guests. Visitors tried to make her stay and talk. Some forced glasses of wine into her hands, insisting she make a toast.

"No, no, I can't, I'm sorry!" she pleaded with them, pushing the glasses away.

In a panic she ran around a corner to spot her parents, chatting with high-power dignitaries. Backing away slowly, she attempted to progress in the other direction without any notice; she didn't want to start up a conversation now, as much as she loved them.

"Darling," her mother began, sighting her daughter just before she could escape behind the corner, much to Rapunzel's dismay. "Why don't you come over here and join us?"

Rapunzel didn't have the heart to decline her mother's wishes. She clutched her stomach and took a deep breath, stepping forward.

The King placed a loving hand around his daughter and introduced her to their acquaintance. "This is my beloved daughter Rapunzel. Rapunzel, please meet the Duke of Weaseltown."

The short and short-tempered old man pursed his lips and clenched his fists, before taking a deep breath and calmly correcting him. "It's Weselton. The Duke of Weselton."

"You seem familiar. Weren't you at Queen Elsa's coronation?" Rapunzel asked. She seemed to remember his aggressive behavior towards her cousin.

"I, well, yes..." he admitted, "and I apologize for my rash and premature accusations towards the Queen." He was grinding his teeth and glancing up at the King and Queen, now returning suspicious looks. "But now you see I am trying to renegotiate trade partnerships. With all due respect, I don't think this is any of your concern, Princess."

The King stepped in front of his daughter. "I invited my daughter to talk with us. You have no right to tell her where her place is. She is staying here."

He turned to face his daughter, but she was already gone.

Rapunzel ran down to lower floors, tripping hurriedly on the stairs that approached the dungeon and cellars. There would be less people here. Opening the first empty room door, she found an empty closet with a mop and bucket inside. She closed herself in, swiftly removed the mop and pulled the bucket up to her face.

After she had lost her breakfast, Rapunzel sighed and sat down on the cold floor, her short brown hair hanging in her face and dripping with sweat.

"I will tell him soon, I just need to find a good time," she whispered to herself. She trembled as she stood up, holding her belly.

"I promise."


	5. Autumn: Stranger Tides

"At last, Rapunzel was home, and she finally had a real family. She was a princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom her parents did before her. And as for me, well, I started going by Eugene again, stopped thieving, and basically turned it all around, but I know what the big question is: did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well I'm please to tell you that after years and years of asking and asking and asking… I finally said yes."

Rapunzel had returned behind Eugene, placing a hand around his arm.

"Eugene…"

"Alllright, I asked her."

"And we're living happily ever after."

Eugene gazed lovingly at his wife, adding "Yes we are."

Anna, Kristoff, and Merida began to clap.

"What a story!" Anna exclaimed. "So do your tears still heal?"

Rapunzel paused in thought. The question seemed to be unexpected to her. "I actually don't know. I haven't needed to cry anymore."

Merida jumped in. "And your hair, will it ever grow back?"

"No," Rapunzel said, running her fingers through the short locks framing her face, pulling them around her ear. "It hasn't for years now. But I figured it wouldn't, since the hair that was cut when I was a baby never grew either."

Merida ran her fingers through her own hair, until they got tangled between the twisted strands before she could pull them out. "Well, at least yours is manageable now. I can't even put a brush to mine."

Rapunzel laughed. "It has its advantages, that's for sure."

They headed back up the cobblestone path towards the castle, the lazy noon sun gleaming over its flowing violet flags. Merida caught a glimpse of the forest awaiting across the bridge, the wind blowing through its trees seemingly whispering to her. She started to fall behind her new friends, getting lost in her own curiosity. If she was in a new place, she wasn't going to spend it stuck in another castle.

"Rapunzel! Wait!" she called out, running to grab the princess's shoulder. "Is there anything I have to go to today? Important princess gatherings or anythin'?"

Rapunzel pondered a moment before answering. "No, there's nothing too important. Though there will be a feast tonight and attendance will be counted for." She saw Merida glance back at the world outside the gates.

"You can go out if you like. The feast won't start for a few hours."

Merida sported a wide grin before running off. "Thanks, I won't be late!"

She wandered around the kingdom to find the stables. There stood a hungry Angus, eagerly eating apples left behind by a careless stable boy.

"Looks like you and I have both had our fill of apple treats today," she said while lifting his saddle and preparing him for a ride. "Come on boy, I know just where I want to go this time."

* * *

The princess and her horse travelled swiftly through the thick forest, passing multiple shades of green, orange, and yellow trees by the path. Usually it was against her nature to stay on course, but she knew where it led, and she knew what she wanted.

Soon they encountered a quaint little cabin that sat by the side of the road. Merida pulled on the reins.

"Not exactly where I wanted to go, but we can take a short break can't we?" she asked Angus.

Merida hopped off her horse and took the reins in her hands, leading him towards the building to be tied up near the door. A sign with a painted duckling hung low overhead.

Once Angus was tied, she hastily flung the door open. About a dozen hardened and burly men stared back in confusion.

"Aye, I heard this was the place for a drink!" Merida strutted inside with her chest puffed out, bow in hand. She approached the bar counter and took a seat on an empty bar stool.

"Look, little girl, this isn't the place for you," the huge bartender said, turning his back and cleaning a mug.

Merida scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't think you know who you're speaking to! I'm Princess Merida!"

"What a coincidence, we know a princess too. Are you one of those princesses coming here for the big ball they're having?" he asked. Merida nodded.

"Well then I suggest you go back before it gets dark, sweetheart."

Merida fumed. She quickly reached out to the hip of a startled nearby patron and stole his sword at the handle. Standing up, she grasped it with both hands and raised the sword above her head. With all her might she brought the sword straight down, cutting through the air. The tip of the blade disappeared into the wooden counter. The pub thugs gaped at the display.

"I am Princess Merida of DunBroch, and I want a drink," she commanded again, her voice raised.

The bartender finally nodded. "What would you like, miss?"

Merida thought about it, but before she could decide the bartender interrupted.

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Well I don't know what the rule is in DunBroch, but here you have to be twenty-one for a drink."

Merida slumped down in her seat. "I didn't know a place like this would mind rules very much."

"You'd be surprised." He looked over his inventory. "What you could have is water, milk, or apple cider."

She perked up somewhat. "I suppose I'll have the cider then."

As she was waiting for her drink, she remembered the sword she had just thrust into the counter. Taking the handle, she pulled it up to release the sword and turned to the patron beside her, handing it back apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's quite alright, princess." He took his sword as her drink slid down the counter. She grabbed it and started vigorously gulping down the tart beverage in front of him.

After slamming the empty mug back onto the counter, she dropped her payment besides it as she wiped her frothing mouth across her sleeve. Merida made her way to the exit, leaving a mischievous wink for the still awe-struck customers.

* * *

Angus and Merida were on the road again. It was disturbingly still, only disturbed by the occasional twittering bird or bounding rabbit. Under the shade of the thick forest, she unfolded the Corona map her mother had given her and inspected it carefully. "We should be close now," she told Angus.

Soon enough their path was obstructed by a steep rock wall completely covered with light green vines. Merida dismounted and slowly stepped towards it, extending her hand out into the intertwined foliage. Her hand never met a rocky barrier, passing easily through the vines.

"This is it, Angus!" She fervently flung the vines to the side like a curtain and ran right through.

"There it is! Just like in Rapunzel's story!"

The tall solitary tower shone bright against the greyish backdrop of the cliffs surrounding it. A long brown rope hung from the top, still in the windless air. Just as she took the rope in her hands and prepared to climb it, she immediately removed them in surprise.

It wasn't rope at all, but hair.

"Wow, they weren't kidding. This is long."

Nevertheless, she continued her ascent, brushing her feet up against the crawling ivy that lined the tower stones. Despite climbing great heights in her spare time back home, she grew weary by the time she reached the top. She caught her breath and sat on the edge of a window sill. The window was open, revealing a small dark room.

Merida jumped in, startled by the crackling of shattered glass under her shoes. They sent a shiver down her spine, validating the story she now knew to be true. With light feet she stepped around the broken pieces.

She gazed at the walls and high ceilings in wonder, surveying every inch of the intricate painted flower patterns and star charts. But the most impressive masterpiece was the one that shone above the hearth and aptly framed with red curtains, depicting dozens of golden lights floating high above a pensive girl, waiting for her life to begin.

The best Merida could do was terrible doodles.

As she looked around at the furniture something from across the room reflected the sunlight into her eyes. When she neared it, she found the bright reflection was emitting from the sharpened steel of a dagger.

She heard a faint footstep behind her.

"Don't move, or I'll send this arrow straight through your heart!" The princess had already readied her bow, arrow braced and drawn, before the stranger had time to react.

"Whoa now, don't shoot!" the stranger pleaded, his arms in the air. Merida lowered her bow slightly.

"You're that guy I took the sword from, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes." He took a shaky step forward, arms still in the air. Merida raised her bow again.

"Why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to talk. You seem interesting. Not like any princess I've ever met before."

The princess hesitated. After a moment, she lowered her bow once more, relaxing her arms.

"Is that so?  _You're_  like no stranger I've ever met before," she said, still cautious.

"I notice you are into archery." The man started to mirror her, lowering his arms and relaxing his shoulders. "Have you ever had to use it in a real fight?"

"Yes... with a bear. Doesn't mean I can't use it on something else," she warned, though she held her bow all the way down to her waist, undrawn.

She noticed the handle of the sword that hung by the stranger's side. It was much more elaborate and gilded at a second glance. "And your sword? Have you used it?"

"Well, sort of." He dropped his arms completely and motioned towards a nearby chair. "May we sit?" Merida narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

They slowly sat in opposite chairs, carefully watching each other's movements. They looked at each other over a chessboard that lay on the table between them. Some pieces on both sides had been knocked down, most likely by the wind that had blown inside the tower over the past years. Merida put her bow down, but her guard was still up.

"Anyways," the man continued, "I tried to use my sword once, but it didn't work."

"What'd you use it for?"

He dropped his head solemnly. "To kill a monster."

"What happened?" Merida asked, interested in his story.

The man looked up with her with regretful eyes. "Something got in the way."

Merida didn't press further, as she could tell this was still painful for him to remember. She realized for the first time that the stranger was quite handsome and very neatly dressed.

She attempted to change the subject. "So… what's a guy like you doing at a pub like that?"

"Well, like you, I don't like to follow rules very much."

"Well then you're my kind of stranger," Merida laughed nervously.

The stranger stared at her for a while, making her blush. He reached out suddenly and took her hand. Merida pulled it sharply away.

"I don't know you," she said in a menacing tone, pressing herself against the back of her chair.

"I know, but there's something about you, Princess Merida. You're something special."

Merida's heart jumped. She didn't know how to react. She had never been complimented by a man before.

After lacking a response, the man got up and tried to take her hand again, more gently a second time. She let her hand relax in his.

"May I escort you to the ball tomorrow evening, Your Highness?" He bowed while raising her hand up, kissing it and sending electricity through Merida's body. What was wrong with her?

"I… well…" she stumbled, until she snapped back to reality. "But I don't even know your name!"

"If I tell you my name, will you say yes?"

Merida considered it. She could use a little company, and it would be awkward to dance by herself.

"Sure, why not?" she answered him. The stranger stood up, releasing her hand and placing his at his side. He bowed to her once more.

"Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."


	6. Winter: Any Port in a Storm

The air grew chillier by the day. The wind was aggressive, rattling tall windows and knocking over flowerpots placed much too close to the edge of windowsills. The people shouldn't mind much now. They've been through worse.

Elsa, in a dark amethyst dress laced with ice, looked up at the rattling windows of her room. The racket kept her from the dull paperwork that sprawled across her desk. The woman stood up and strolled to the windows, creating lines of solid ice as she ran her finger between the gaps of glass panes. They froze shut in place.

Much better. Though, admittedly, any distraction from her monotonous responsibilities was welcome.

Olaf had just run into the room; a high stack of documents and decrees were balancing precariously on his thin stick arms.

"Here are more papers for you to review and approve!" He jumped up on her chair and dropped the heavy stack onto her desk.

"Phew!" he said, wiping melting "sweat" from his forehead. "Being a queen sure looks like a lot of work."

"You have no idea," she replied. But Elsa was still fixed by the window, refusing to move her gaze from what lay beyond it.

"Hey, what'cha looking at?" Olaf asked as he leapt off the chair and took the space by her side.

"A ship. A very interesting ship."

Indeed, a small ship was limping onto the fjord, smoke billowing from its stern. The ripped and weathered flag was green and displayed a round intricate pattern of something, but Elsa couldn't make out what.

"Olaf, I'll need you to stay here."

Picking her skirt off the ground, the queen turned and broke into a brisk pace down the hallway outside her door. A guard stopped as she passed him by, about to salute. Elsa cut him off.

"No, no, there's no time for that. There's a ship coming to the docks and it looks to be in bad shape. Tell the other guards to assist them."

The guard nodded and ran back the way he came, yelling at other passerby guards the same message. Elsa followed suit until they reached the opened gates, then the docks.

The harsh wind made the wooden docks sway and creak. She found the weather also hindered the tiny ship's efforts to sail towards them, but still it came slowly closer, the flag pattern now revealing itself to be that of a sword.

At last the wounded vessel made port. Elsa stared up at the deck, eager to meet the crew that made the journey to her home. The loading ramp was lowered. A finely dressed woman with long brown-grey hair took the first steps forward. She seemed unnerved, but still managed to keep a noble composure.

"Are you Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" the woman inquired, shouting above the howl of the wind.

"Yes, I am. And you are…?"

"Queen Elinor of DunBroch."

"Oh, it's a pleasure, Your Majesty." Elsa bowed to her, still confused why another queen would come to her kingdom in such conditions, and without notice.

Elinor waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "There's no time for formalities, Miss! Something dark is lurking on the waters. I came to warn you!"

Elsa immediately rose up from her curtsy in alarm. "What's the matter?"

"This is not the place!" Elinor shielded her face from the ripping wind. "We must go inside!"

* * *

"Guards! Get Her Majesty a blanket and some hot tea," Elsa commanded, as she helped the woman into a chair by the roaring library fireplace.

"Thank you, Miss," the shivering queen said.

"Why have you come here? Why was your ship smoking?"

"It started two nights ago. Me and me husband saw a fleet come up to our kingdom. They waited at the harbor and aimed their cannons at the castle walls. They didn't fire, but they sure kept anyone from leaving."

"Who are they?"

"I'll get to that, Miss. I'm not sure meself, but the flag is burned into my mind. I'm sure if you have a book o' flags I'll be able to spot it."

The guards came in and handed Elsa the tea and blanket, which Elsa then gave to the older queen.

"Please, continue, Queen Elinor."

"The fleet then split into two, one stayed outside our harbor while the other had sailed off. It had been a mighty fleet. Even when they divided there were still too many to fight. Our servants caught word that the other fleet was apparently sailing off in the direction of Corona."

"What?" Elsa started to panic, remembering where she had just sent Anna.

"Aye, Queen Elsa, that's why I came here," Elinor said, seemingly reading Elsa's thoughts. "Your sister is there isn't she? So is my daughter. I'm afraid they are in danger."

"But how did you get here with the fleet?"

"Me husband was worried about me. He thought if I were to stay, and the fleet decided to attack, I could get hurt or captured. He is a good man and an excellent fighter, but this is like nothing he's ever come against. He sent me out with the smallest ship, one that could sneak by almost unnoticed and would be difficult to hit. Well, you can imagine how it went," she finished, pointing her thumb behind her towards a window, the smoke from the ship still visible beyond it.

"What did they want with you? What are they after?"

"That, Miss, I do not know. I came here to seek shelter, and I thought you should know about the Corona fleet. And me Merida, she's all alone there. I knew I should have sent her with an escort." Tears filled Elinor's eyes.

"What is Merida like?" Elsa asked, trying to cheer the woman up.

"Oh, her hair is large and curled and tangled in about a million different ways, and it's as red as the autumn leaves. She loves archery. The best shot in the land, even above me husband. More stubborn than me husband too."

"She sounds delightful. I should meet her someday. She'll come back, and so will my sister. You'll see. Corona has a formidable army." Elsa wasn't sure if that would be enough to hold off the attacker, but she had to say something to comfort her distressed guest.

"Maybe." Elinor sat back, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. "Do you have a flag book, Miss?"

Elsa walked towards the high shelves that stood behind them, searching through the plethora of books. Eventually she pulled out a thin and dusty book and returned to Elinor's side, gently handing the fragile book to her. Elsa towered over the older queen's shoulder as she turned the yellowed pages delicately in her hand. Several minutes passed before she finally stopped on a page.

"This is it! There's the one!" She held the book up higher for Elsa to see, pointing at a flag.

Elsa's blood turned cold, her body tensed. Sharp and jagged ice shards began to grow around the walls of the room, pointing in towards the pair. The fire began to dwindle at the sudden drop in temperature. Elinor witnessed the icy magic, horrified.

"Please, Queen Elsa, stop this! Just tell me who they are," she commanded, wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders.

"The Southern Isles."

* * *

"Prepare the royal ship! Quickly now!" Elsa barked orders like a sea captain, running up and down the dock amidst the bustle of frantic guards and crew members, pointing at supplies that needed to be stored and equipment that needed to be tended to. Elinor tried to keep up behind her.

"I don't understand, what have these Southern Isles done to put you in such a fuss?"

Elsa turned sharply to face Elinor, her long braid whipping around like a blade. Elinor was taken aback by the fury that burned within Elsa's ice-blue eyes.

"Their prince left my sister for dead. He would have killed me too if Anna hadn't been there to save me. He tried to take this kingdom out from under us with deception and murder. And now his kingdom's war fleet is headed for Corona, where my sister is. He's after revenge... but I won't let him have it."

Elinor was speechless for a while, realizing the anger the young queen held for the man.

"Y-you don't think he would hurt Merida, do you?"

"He shouldn't," Elsa said, now already back to examining the rushing guards and their work, "I think it's Anna he wants, and if I get there in time, he won't be able to hurt her or anyone anyways. Though I don't know why his ships are at your docks."

"And your kingdom? What of it when you are gone?"

Elsa paused. She had no one to give power to, no one to supervise the kingdom. Surely Olaf had been helpful, but leaving an entire kingdom in his charge? No, of course not.

She sighed, having but one person to turn to.

"You know, Arendelle was subject to an overthrow attempt only last season. My trust in outsiders has worn thin…" Elsa looked back at Elinor with pleading eyes, "But you are the only one I can turn Arendelle over to. I've known you not even a day. But you're already a queen, and your efforts seem genuine..."

Elsa breathed deeply before making her decision.

"I leave you in charge in my absence. I trust I am leaving it in good hands."

Elinor grabbed Elsa's hands. "On my honor as Queen of DunBroch, I give you my word, Your Majesty."

Elsa gave her a weak smile.

"Your Majesty, the ship is ready!" called out Arendelle's captain.

Elsa released Elinor's hands and boarded the ship, tensing up again. Her frost escaped from underneath her footsteps and crawled over the ship's deck and sails.

Noticing this, she aggressively waved her hands towards the mast, where the flag was raised. The magic frost climbed up the rope, overcoming Arendelle's flag as it whipped in the wind and replacing it with a sheer ice fabric like that of her old cape, complete with a snowflake in the center. Elsa stood satisfied with her handiwork, glancing out onto the open sea.

She should have suspected Hans would return one way or another. A tightness constricted in her chest, frost growing on her hands. Imagining Anna trapped behind a fleet of his ships, at the mercy of his revenge...

"I won't let him have it."


	7. Spring: The Masquerade Ball

The sun had risen on the day of the Grand Ball, rousing Corona's streets as moths to a flame. In a few hours, the kingdom was bustling with people – shop owners and visitors, children and parents, lovers and strangers. Everyone was out basking in the last warm glow of autumn. Towering above most of the crowd was a large blond man, led by the hand of a sparky young princess.

"Kristoff, look at all the people!" Anna said amazed, visiting all the vendor stands and shop windows to peek at what Corona had to offer. Rapunzel and Eugene followed close by.

"I'm happy you like it here, Anna!" Rapunzel grinned.

The four of them rounded a near corner and continued down the street. Anna was immediately drawn to one stand in particular, surrounded by children.

"Hello! What are you making?" Anna asked, leaning over the children's heads, her braids hanging in their faces.

"Masks like the ones the princes and princesses get to wear tonight!" excitedly answered one little girl, as she and her friends continued gluing beads and feathers to a blank cardboard mask.

"Oh, that's neat! We... Wait, what?" Anna turned to face Kristoff suddenly, her eyes wide. "We forgot to bring masks! It's a masquerade ball!"

Rapunzel soothingly touched her arm. "I think we have some extras at the castle if you like. I'm not sure if they would go with your dress, though," she said, trying to calm Anna down.

"Or, you know, you could make one," jokingly suggested Eugene, pointing at the mask stand.

"That's it, we can make one here!" Anna pulled Kristoff in by the collar. "Come on, let's get to work."

"Whoa, seriously? But I don't -"

It was too late. Kristoff was already shanghaied into service.

"Then I guess we'll leave you two to it." Rapunzel and Eugene waved them goodbye and began to walk back to the castle.

"Wait, guys!" Kristoff pulled away from his project, interrupting protest from Anna. "I'll be back in a second, I just need to ask Eugene something." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before running to catch up with the couple. Anna watched after him before returning to her mask, painting small floral patterns onto it.

"Aye, there you are, I was wonderin' when I'd see a familiar face again."

Anna acknowledged the unmistakable voice, not taking her eyes from her project. "Merida, come and sit with me."

The Scottish princess sat on the ground with her and all the other children.

"What are you doin'?"

"Making a mask. I forgot to bring one. Anyways, what have you been up to? You weren't at dinner yesterday," Anna inquired.

"Well, I don't want to make a fuss, but I've met someone."

This was enough to distract Anna from her work, as she raised an eyebrow up at her. "Oh yeah? Is it a 'he' someone?" Anna asked. Merida blushed.

"That he is."

Anna excitedly dropped the mask into her lap and turned to Merida, holding onto her hands with her paint-stained ones. "Oh, you have to tell me all about him!"

"No, no, not yet. He wanted to escort me to the ball this evenin'. I'll introduce you then."

"Sounds like you two hit it off pretty quick," Anna said, returning to her project. "Just make sure you don't rush into it like I did. That was a huuuge mistake."

"Don't worry, I don't exactly 'rush into things' with men," Merida laughed. Anna laughed along, though she wasn't sure why they were laughing.

"And you and yours? How are you two coming along?" Merida asked, pointing over at Kristoff. Anna looked at him too. He seemed to be showing Rapunzel and Eugene something in his hands.

"Really great… we're… great…" Anna trailed off, thoughts deep into what Kristoff could be doing.

"Miss Anna?" Merida waved her hand over the princess's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, sorry!" Anna continued painting. "Anyways, I look forward to meeting your stranger." She winked at Merida.

"Me too. See you at the ball!" Merida got up and ran back down the street and out of view, just as Kristoff returned to join his princess.

"What was that about?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, Merida has a little crush, is all." Anna was more preoccupied in another matter. "What were you showing to Rapunzel and Eugene?"

"I… it was… uh…"

"Kristoff..."

"You know what, I'll tell you later."

Anna eyed him suspiciously, eventually succumbing to his refusal. She wouldn't ask about it again until after the ball, she resolved.

"Fine. Here's your mask!" She impatiently placed a blank mask into Kristoff's crossed lap. He sighed, picking up a brush and dipping it in paint.

* * *

 

"You look beautiful."

Kristoff stood in amazement underneath Anna's room door frame. She had let him in to see her dress for the evening. Made of a fine emerald green fabric, with gold ribbon framing the bodice, it was one of Anna's finest dresses. Crystals of green and white and pink were lined into intricate patterns, forming flowers on the bottom of her skirt. She shined like a blooming spring flower, just kissed by morning dew drops.

"You're not too bad yourself," Anna replied coyly.

Kristoff wore a custom-made outfit Anna had ordered the castle tailors to make before the trip. It was his first official suit, mostly navy blue with grey and red accents. He tugged at the collars and messed with the cuff links.

"It's comfortable as hell. The boots are too tight. The pants are too tight. The collar is too tight. I feel like I'm being suffocated by fashion."

"Well, you look cute anyways." The girl walked over and kissed his cheek, relaxing him. Kristoff glanced over his shoulder, checking if anyone was in the hallway behind him. Sure that everything was clear, he grabbed Anna by the lower waist and pulled her roughly against him, pressing his lips firmly against hers. When they separated, Anna's cheeks glowed bright red as she giggled, as if she were drunk.

"Shall we?" He extended out his elbow. Anna looped her arm around it, her hand resting on his bicep.

"We shall."

The ball was grand alright. A huge room with a high golden dome ceiling and marble floors, surrounded by balconies that opened up into the night, could be the only location for such a party.

The gaurd at the grand entrance disrupted the bustling guests, projecting his announcement. "Presenting the King and Queen of Corona!" He gripped the handle and pulled the door back, welcoming the two royals. They smiled graciously at the crowd, offering regal waves as they walked inside.

"Presenting Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona!"

The younger couple appeared in the entrance. Rapunzel's huge ball down nearly swallowed her up in its size, shining facets of dazzling light from its golden fringe. The pure white dress was only rivaled by her pretty white smile. Eugene was having difficulty holding onto his wife with all the dress fabric that was sandwiched between them.

"Thank you everyone for coming this evening!" Rapunzel greeted at the top of the staircase. "Let's put on our masks!"

Anna took out her mask and slipped it over her head. It didn't look as cheap as it actually was, decorated with only the shiniest beads she could find and painted in the same colors and patterns that appeared on her ball gown.

She looked over at Kristoff, immediately bursting out into laughter. His mask was an ugly brown and grey and was framed with horribly painted reindeer antlers.

"It's stupid, I know. That's why I didn't want to make one!"

Eugene joined them, drink in hand, curious about the commotion.

"What's all the laughing about?" He soon figured out why, and joined Anna in the laughter. "Here Kristoff, I think we have a different one for you."

He guided Kristoff to a table presenting a few dozen simple masks. Kristoff eagerly removed his mask and picked up a blue one from the table, replacing it on his head.

"Thanks, Eugene."

"Aww, but I like the other one," Anna said as he returned to her side.

"Oh well." He smiled, shrugging. "I'm not exactly the artistic type."

They made their way to the dance floor, already lively with couples dancing and talking and eating the h'orderves the waiters provided on trays. Anna and Kristoff faced each other, joining hands and holding onto their shoulder and waist. They started to dance.

She chuckled as he stared intensely at the ground, focusing on his feet to keep from stepping on her toes.

"It's a good thing I taught you how to dance, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding." He didn't look up.

Anna caught a glimpse of deep red tresses of hair over Kristoff's shoulder and stopped. She rose up on her toes to get a better view over the crowd.

"I'm that bad?" Kristoff asked in dismay.

"No, Kristoff, you're doing great. Merida just came in. That must be her guy."

Anna stared at the tall stranger that stood by Merida's side. He wore a large mask covering most of his face, and stranger still, a hooded cloak.

"That's weird," Anna said as she returned her attention back to Kristoff, "But we can go say hi when we're done with this dance."

They continued their dancing, Kristoff still committed to taking the right steps. As the band slowed their music, he finally relaxed. He stopped staring at his feet, instead locking his eyes onto Anna's.

It seemed like no one else was in the room anymore. The large hand that rested against hers had been growing warmer. Their heartbeats raced although the beat of the music had been slowing. His glowing brown eyes were intense and determined, making it hard for Anna to turn away, not that she wanted to. Kristoff broke the tension, pulling his mask up to liberate his face. Anna did the same.

"Anna, I love you."

"I love you too, Kristoff."

He smiled tenderly at her, his eyes melting from his once focused gaze.

"That's good to hear, because Anna… I wanted to know if…"

Kristoff released her hand and took a step back, instead moving his hand to his pocket. Anna's eyes widened in realization; her heart was about to burst.

"Will you marry me?"

Every muscle of her body was electrified. A lump grew in her throat, so ready to scream "YES!" into the air so everyone would know that she was finally going to get her happy ending. But she couldn't.

The voice didn't belong to Kristoff.

Startled, Kristoff and Anna faced the center of the room, now dead quiet, towards the source of the voice. The question had come from the stranger, kneeling on a large sun pattern that brightened the floor. He was holding Merida's hand in his.

Merida stood paralyzed. Her eyes were avoiding the stranger, obviously uncomfortable with her new audience.

"I… I met you yesterday."

"Does it matter?" the man said as he stood up, still holding onto her hands. "I love you, Merida. Will you marry me?"

The crowd started to stir. Anna's eyes narrowed. "It can't be," she whispered.

"No, I can't." Merida tried to remove her hand from his. He tightened his grip in response.

"I don't think you understand," he said as his gentle tone turned menacing. He raised his mask above his face and lowered the hood of his cloak.

Anna let out a frightened gasp. "Hans."

Hans continued, now addressing the crowd. "There is a war fleet waiting outside at this very moment, its cannons are aimed at the castle walls. As is there one at DunBroch." Merida's face turned sickly pale against the dark purple of her dress. The guests started talking in low panicked whispers. The guards hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"So, Princess Merida, let me ask this one more time. Will you marry me, or will you declare war on the people of Corona, and your own kingdom?"

"Don't do it!" Anna pushed through the crowd that had turned to face her, making her way towards the center. Kristoff followed close behind.

"Ah, Anna, how nice to see you again," Hans said calmly.

"Hans, don't do this! Leave her alone! You can still walk away from this!"

"You think I can walk away from the humiliation you caused me in Arendelle? The humiliation you caused my kingdom? No, this is the only way to earn my honor back." Hans whipped back to Merida, gripping her hand like a vise. "What's your decision?"

Merida panicked, her eyes flickering between Hans and Anna, too scared to say a word. Hans grew impatient with Merida's silence, about to ask again. But instead he let out a sigh.

"If that's the way you want it, then."

Hans roughly tugged Merida along to a nearby balcony. His other hand grasped under his overcoat to reveal a concealed pistol. He raised it high up above his head and aimed into the night air.

It fired.

At the sound of the gunshot the crowd started to run frantically to the doorways, forcefully pushing their way through. Strangers bumped into each other like bees in a hive.

Anna noticed the distance between her and Kristoff grow with each rushing guard and each screaming guest. They extended their arms out, desperately trying to grab hold of each other. Their fingertips grazed, before the crowd separated them for good.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, before he disappeared in the chaos.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!"

_BOOM!_

The castle shook violently. Everyone tumbled to the ground at the rocking boom, as powerful as an earthquake. Anna lifted herself off the cold marble floor, dazed and confused; her vision was blurry and her mind was static. It took her a moment to process, finally realizing a cannon had just shot into the castle walls.

A war had begun.


	8. Summer: In Love and War

The gunshot had fired. Rapunzel's body became paralyzed, her ears filling with the screams of her guests and her people. Her mind raced. How could she have let this happen?

Numb, she could barely feel herself getting dragged out of the door by hurried hands. With blank eyes she watched as Eugene pulled her along, drawing her away from the commotion in the ballroom.

After her dazed senses recovered, she gathered up the folds of her large jeweled ball gown into her other hand and ran with him to wherever he led.

"Where are my parents?" Rapunzel questioned worriedly. She hadn't seen them since they opened the doors to the ballroom.

"I don't know!"

As they entered the main hallway, the ground shook with incredible force, knocking them off of their feet and onto the floor.

"Eugene! What's happening?"

"They're firing at the castle! Come on, Rapunzel!" He pulled her off the floor and continued running. Guards were rushing past them, shouting commands. Others were panicking, crying, "The kingdom is lost!"

The chaos from the ballroom spilled into the hallways. Rapunzel and Eugene soon found themselves swallowed up in the crowd. Keeping a strong hold of each other they remained undeterred, steadily marching onward. Their speedy exit had been hindered by the stampede, constantly bumping and shoving into the other people. The castle shook again.

A voice rose up from the general yelling of flocking guests, catching Rapunzel's attention.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel sought out the voice that called her name until her eyes rested upon her shaken cousin, her eyes wide in shock.

"Did you see Kristoff?! I lost him! Where should I go?! What should I do?!" Anna struggled to keep her eyes dry as she gasped for breath between sentences.

"Don't worry, Anna! Go back to your ship and leave as soon as you can!"

The pushing crowd began to drive them apart. Rapunzel quickly took her free hand and reached out to Anna's, sure to keep her by her side. "You can come with us until we get out of the castle! We'll have guards escort you to your ship. You're going to be okay! Kristoff will find you!"

Anna nodded weakly, accepting her help with a tight grip. The three of them maneuvered through the crowd, hand in hand, making progress through the castle. They had almost passed the kitchen when the castle quaked again. The blast had crumbled the ceiling over their heads and the walls on either side, launching debris into the air.

Rapunzel noticed one large section of the ceiling plummet directly above their heads. Her arms reflexively thrust forward, pushing Anna from its path before it destroyed the marbled tiles of the floor between them. She stared at the once beautiful block of ceiling that landed where Anna had stood.

Free from Rapunzel's hand, Anna was engulfed by the mob that forced her into another direction. Eugene pulled Rapunzel the opposite way.

"Wait, but Anna…"

"There's no time!" Eugene tried to argue, but he was halted by the worry invading his wife's eyes.

He sighed and grabbed the nearest guard, giving a new order. "Escort Princess Anna to her ship, and don't let her get hurt!"

The guard nodded and pushed towards the frantic princess amongst the disorder and debris.

When Eugene and Rapunzel reached the kitchen she suddenly changed course, tugging on Eugene's hand to redirect him from the hallway and inside the room.

"Rapunzel, where are you going? We have to go…"

"I just want to get something!"

Rapunzel briefly searched the kitchen, soon finding what she wanted above one of the counters. She darted back into the hallway, her husband's hand in one hand, a frying pan now in the other.

* * *

The brisk outside air finally washed upon their faces. Concentrated crowds dispersed into the wide streets. Screams filled the kingdom. Rapunzel gazed at the night sky to find the twinkle of stars no longer shined, now shrouded with layers of thick black and silver smoke illuminated by the moon.

Maximus and the Captain of the Guard appeared through the streets, riding to greet them. The Captain dismounted, handing Eugene his royal set of sword and armored vest as he addressed Rapunzel.

"Princess Rapunzel, it's not safe out in the open. You have to go to the barracks. The King and Queen are already there. Come along, I'll escort you."

"B-But my people…"

"…won't have a princess if you stay here."

Rapunzel turned to Eugene, now equipped with his armor. "I'm not going without you."

"Rapunzel, I promised to defend Corona when I married you. You know how important a promise is. These people need you. You have to be safe."

"But Eugene… I have to tell you something…"

Three Southern Isles soldiers interrupted her, fast approaching with their blades drawn in offense. The people of Corona screamed louder at the sight of them.

Eugene and the Captain drew their swords and prepared to protect her. Rapunzel stood frozen, unsure whether to help or to hide.

Steel clashed. The Captain took on two of the soldiers at once. The other crossed blades with Eugene, their thrashing swords reflecting slivers of light from the moon.

Eugene tripped on his feet, and in his moment of imbalance was forced onto the ground by his attacker. The enemy pushed the crossed blades down dangerously close to Eugene's neck as he struggled beneath them, desperately trying to pull them away. The handle slipped as he started to sweat, feeling the cold sharp steel press against his skin.

_Thud!_

The weight of the swords lightened as his rival unexpectedly fell unconscious on top of him. Pushing him off, Eugene looked up to find Rapunzel clutching the frying pan.

"I told you I'm not leaving without you."

He accepted her hand to help him up to his feet and brushed himself off. His arms wrapped around her tight, refusing to let go. "I know."

The Captain returned after his fight, leaving his attackers strewn on the ground unconscious. "I really must insist you leave with me, Princess Rapunzel. Now."

"She's staying with me. I'll take her," Eugene replied, standing with an arm still wrapped around her waist.

He eyed him in contemplation. "You know, if she gets hurt, it's on your head."

"Come on. We've been through worse," Eugene laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

The Captain sighed, "At least take Maximus with you."

Eugene received Max's reins in his hand, giving him a firm nod.

"Be careful, don't get caught," the Captain added as he watched Eugene lift Rapunzel onto Maximus and mount his saddle. He snapped the reins and rode into the direction of the barracks, eventually disappearing in the heavy smoke.

* * *

Eugene, Rapunzel, and Maximus approached the rampart that lined the castle along the water's edge. It was too late; the Southern Isles soldiers were already there, having accessed the wall with grappling hooks and steadily invading their defenses. The Southern Isles and Corona were now engaged in full battle, and on the only close path to the barracks.

"Stay behind me, Rapunzel. We just need to make it through this."

Rapunzel stared into the ocean of clashing swords and flying arrows, accompanied by the occasional ring of a gunshot. Gripping her frying pan tighter in her hand, she reached out to squeeze Eugene's arm. Her voice trembled.

"Okay."

"Faster, Max!" Eugene commanded. Maximus galloped through the chaos of the battle.

Rapunzel lowered her frying pan by their side, knocking out enemy soldiers as they ran past. She looked over Eugene's shoulder on ahead and felt the rush of night wind in her face. The sight of the high walls of the barracks emerged from the distance, a growing hope that they could make it out unscathed.

Until Rapunzel heard something whiz through the air and sink into its target. Max's pained whine sent shivers down her spine.

Maximus fell, sending Rapunzel and Eugene tumbling onto the hard stone ground. His leg had been struck deep by an enemy arrow. Rapunzel turned to find where the arrow had come from, her eyes meeting with Weselton's guards.

They no sooner stood up when Rapunzel and Eugene were immediately surrounded by a swarm of soldiers. Rapunzel furiously flailed her frying pan around to ward them off of her, checking over her shoulder to find Eugene swashbuckling with a few soldiers of his own. One of them aggressively swung his sword into Eugene's, sending it flying out of his hands and over the wall, down into the cold murky water below.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel faced her attackers and hit one over the head, instantly knocking him unconscious. Quickly, she snatched the crossbow from his limp hands and warningly aimed it at her oncoming rivals, keeping them from coming closer. She looked again at Eugene, finding that he and an injured Maximus were being dragged away off the rampart.

Aiming the crossbow at one of his captors, Rapunzel closed an eye and held her breath, nervously pulling the trigger. The arrow was sent into his arm.

The man screamed in pain and let go of Eugene, who took the opportunity to steal his sword and elbow him in the head, sending him over the wall.

"Sorry," Rapunzel whispered, wincing at the splash.

She felt a hand grab her wrist and forcefully pull the crossbow from her hands. A large Southern Isles soldier picked her up and carried her away as she fought to escape his grasp, her feet pounding into the floor and her other hand punching his arm.

"Let go of me! Let me go!"

Eugene's escape had been squandered by a new wave of soldiers that climbed over the wall. He was once again overpowered and restrained. The two were carried off in different directions, watching the distance grow between them in terror.

Rapunzel lost sight of him in the growing chaos of battle, her heart sinking and her hope fleeing her.

She went limp, giving up fighting the soldier that held her. Warm light occasionally flickered upon her face, the light of the firey explosions that destroyed her castle, her home. Still the cannons kept firing. Still the army kept coming.

Looking down at the dirtied corset of her dress, she remembered the promise she had made to herself, just yesterday, in that cold dark closet alone.

He had to know, and she had to tell him. She always kept her promises. Determined anger started to well up inside her.

Suddenly, Rapunzel bit hard onto the soldier's finger, loosening his grip and meeting pained cries. She wrenched her wrist back and hurriedly took the crossbow from him, running towards Eugene in desperation.

The soldier holding Eugene spotted her approaching in the distance, her large white gown a beacon of light among battered and bloodied soldiers. A fierce anger grew on her face, with a weapon in hand ready to fire with a vengeance. Scared, the soldier raised his own crossbow up in a panicked defense and pulled the trigger.

Eugene let out a sharp cry. "NO!"

Rapunzel froze as the tip of the arrow flew fast as lightning towards her heart, marking her for death. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. Everything, including the violent clashes of the battle, went silent, but the pain never came.

Was she already dead?

Rapunzel opened her eyes cautiously to find the arrow suspended in midair, a mere few inches from her chest. It was entrapped in a large shield that had seemed to materialize around her, glistening like silver in the moonlight. She reached her hand hesitantly out to touch the smooth, tempting surface.

It was made of ice.


	9. Autumn: On the Edge

Hans held Merida by the wrist, roughly twisting it every time he diverted in a new direction. He was dragging her through the crowd with relative ease as the frantic people avoided his path. Merida tried to push his hand off, but with little success.

"Let me go!"

"Oh no, Merida. My plan hasn't changed."

Out of the crowd emerged a small well-dressed man, along with two large body guards. Despite his small stature, his outrage was overwhelming as he angrily yelled at Hans over the screams of the guests, using wide, flailing gestures.

"Prince Hans, I agreed to help you take revenge on Arendelle, not start a war with its valuable allies!"

"Are you still worried about trade, Duke?" Hans asked. "This is the start of something bigger! You help me take over these kingdoms, and your most valuable trading partner will be  _my_  expansive empire. Don't be on the losing end of this deal."

"That's if you win this war you started. What if you lose?"

"I won't," Hans replied with a stern voice, attempting to extinguish his doubt.

"W-what are you going to do to DunBroch?" Merida interjected, trembling in his grasp.

"Rule it, of course. But first I need to marry an eligible princess. That's where you come in."

Merida's eyes narrowed, her voice sharpened. "I will never marry you."

With all her strength, she balled her free hand into a fist and threw it forward, punching him square in the jaw. As he fell dazed on the ground, Merida ran into the shroud of the crowd, safe from his detection.

"Find me room, get me bow, find me room, get me bow…" she repeated to herself while wandering through the herd, peering into the many open rooms and trying to recognize the one she was assigned the night before.

Eventually, she pushed one door ajar to find a hand-carved bow and her mother's traveling bag resting on the bed inside. She ran in and glanced back at the stream of people still running outside her door.

This was madness.

Wasting little time, Merida searched the rest of her bedroom for her arrows and the dagger her mother allowed in replace of a sword. It was hard to convince her to bring it with, but in light of her current engagement, she was glad she did. The smooth metal of the handle cooled her skin as she turned it in her hands.

She closed the door and changed out of her heavy purple ball gown. It proved a struggle pulling bunches of fabric over her head while the castle rumbled with each cannon fire, but she finally slipped it off and into her usual green dress, wool and worn. Fastening the quiver and dagger around her hip, the princess prepared herself and opened the door, ready to reenter the fray. But she found the crowd had already dwindled; everyone had fled the castle besides a few lingering guests and guards… and Hans.

Their eyes met. Terror struck her nerves as the man sprinted towards her from across the hall. In a hurry Merida closed the door and locked it, just in time. She leaned her back against the door for added support, inspecting the room for another escape route while Hans pounded on the wood behind her back. Her only option seemed to be a window directly opposite the door.

"Open the door, Merida! I'm not going to hurt you."

Merida ignored him, instead running to the window and pushing the panes open. The brisk breeze of night caressed her face. She closed her eyes and breathed it in, cooling her sweating skin.

After she opened her eyes again, she gazed down and realized the distance to the ground was far too great to jump to safety. Deadly, even.

Merida noticed a ledge of stone extending out of the wall, no wider than the width of her foot, that seemed to line the castle all the way around. If she could just get to the stables from here, she could ride off into the forest away from the invasion. She needed to find some way to stop Hans.

Taking another deep breath, she raised her foot up and over the window, carefully placing it down onto the ledge for a foot hold. So far, so good. She continued to put the other foot down next to it, leaning her back against the castle walls and holding the edge of the window for support, until she finally felt stable enough to let it go.

Shifting along the wall slowly, Merida didn't dare look down. Her hands were pressed firmly against the smooth walls of the castle, her eyes staring into the distance. She could hear the clashing of metal and screams of pain coming from beneath her. There must be soldiers fighting, but she was determined to stay her course. Merida didn't dare look down.

She had almost made it to a corner that opened the ledge to the rampart walls, when she heard a blast coming from her other side. She twisted her head around, coming face-to-face with a speeding cannonball that cut through the smoky air straight for her.

Merida couldn't dodge it, her panicked feet slipped. The cannonball hit. The impact obliterated the castle wall next to her; she screamed as the force and flying debris finally knocked her feet off the ledge. In an instant, Merida felt herself falling, falling, reaching her hand out to grasp at the rocky edge for her last salvation.

She caught it.

Quickly, she raised her other hand up to keep a solid grip on the ledge. She started to shift towards the corner again, now dangling off the wall by her fingertips. A voice emerged from the hole that had just been blasted into the wall.

"Merida, stop this. You're going to kill yourself."

She looked up at Hans, who was watching her keenly as she progressed towards the castle's corner. He was just out of reach, and he wasn't about to go out onto the ledge to get her.

"I don't care. I'd rather _die_ than be with you."

But a response never came from Hans. He had shifted his attention elsewhere, staring off just beyond her. She watched him, confused. The war that was happening below also quieted. She carefully turned to see what Hans and the other soldiers were gaping at, blowing the hair out of her face for a better look.

It was a large wall of ice, materialized near the outer wall, parallel to the wall Merida had reached for around the corner. Suddenly a beautiful white-haired woman, illuminated in a crystal dress that twinkled like the stars, jumped over the wall unleashing an icy hell onto the Southern Isles soldiers. A second salvation, it seemed.

Merida turned back to Hans, but he was already gone.

Looking for a safe way down, Merida spotted a flagpole just in reach of the ledge and scurried towards it. Her fingers were growing weaker with each movement of her fingers across the stone walls, but so too did her will grow stronger. The flagpole steadily approached with each placement of her hands.

When she was close enough to it, she eagerly let go of the ledge and grabbed onto the rope of the flagpole to halt her fall. She swiftly climbed down the rope and into the battle that had since continued, now accompanied with ice shards.

She relaxed as her feet rested upon the hard ground. But she had only escaped one danger to put herself in another. Soldiers were everywhere, fast incoming with swords and crossbows in hand. She took out her bow and arrows and started firing, hitting the soldiers' limbs to disable them and create a path to the snow queen.

By the time she had reached her, the snow queen had pushed enough of the soldiers to the far side of the rampart with a wall of ice, momentarily stopping the battle. Most of them had already retreated in fright. She seemed to be talking to someone who stood by her side.

"Aye! Are you the Snow Queen?" Merida called out for her attention.

Elsa turned around, startled. "Who are you?"

Merida was about to answer until Elsa interrupted, her eyes sparked with realization. "You're Merida, aren't you?"

"Aye… but how did you know that?"

"Your mother Elinor, she came from DunBroch to seek shelter in Arendelle. She told me about you. She's still there."

"She's safe?"

Elsa nodded, and Merida let out a sigh of relief. At least her mother wouldn't get caught in Hans' crossfire. She approached the ice queen, realizing that the person by her side was a worn and haggard Rapunzel. The princess's dress had been torn and ripped, not at all the white immaculate dress it had been at the ball.

"At least I'm not the only one who ruins dresses," Merida laughed. But when she saw Rapunzel's face she regretted her playful jab. She firmly grasped a crossbow in her hands, which were shaking something awful. Her eyes were wide and red with tears and worry. Her whole body trembled with fear.

"Rapunzel, where is my sister? Where is Anna?" asked Elsa.

"I-I don't know. I told her to return to her ship, she could be there. But you need to help me find Eugene. He was right here, but I lost him."

"I'll help you, but I need to know Anna is safe."

Merida heard boisterous shouts from over the wall. She leaned down to see another wave of Southern Isles soldiers climbing up from their ships, using the grappling hooks that were hung from the top.

"Guys, we have more problems!" Merida called out to Elsa and Rapunzel. She took out her dagger and cut the nearest rope, sending the soldiers on it down into the ocean.

Elsa witnessed this, forming an idea of her own. The queen raised her hands above her, creating a hundred ice daggers that hovered in the air, waiting to cut through the night. With a drop of her arms to her side, she sent the daggers down onto the ropes, severing all of them at once with impeccable accuracy. There was one simultaneous splash from all of the falling soldiers into the harbor below.

Elsa inspected the wall to ensure all ropes were cut. As she leaned over, a ship floating outside by the dock seemed to have caught her eye. It boasted an Arendelle flag on its mast.

"Anna!"

Elsa waved her hands furiously in front of her, determined and deliberate, until she had created the start of an ice bridge connecting to the edge of the wall.

"Come, Rapunzel! Merida!"

She sprinted onto the bridge and continued down, creating the rest of the bridge leading to the ship with spirals of ice flowing into a beautiful architecture. Rapunzel nervously followed close by. Merida ran to the lip of the bridge and placed her foot on the slippery surface, unsure of the sturdiness of the structure.

But she no sooner took a step when a sword was raised to her neck and pulled her back, her body restrained by a figure behind her. She was about to shout out for help when a gloved hand swiftly covered her mouth, muffling her cries.

"Glad I caught you."


	10. Winter: Make No Mistake

Elsa sprinted down the ice bridge that further materialized with each flick of her hand. The humble Arendelle ship floated quietly in the chaotic harbor. She hoped Anna was already there, safe and hidden in her cabin.

Her growing hopes were squandered as the view of the deck became clear; Southern Isles soldiers had boarded the ship, preparing to greet her with the pointed edges of arrows and swords. The queen stomped a foot onto the surface of her bridge, creating a towering ice slab that pushed them away before they could react. The slab persisted, ceasing only after the frustrated soldiers had been moved across the deck and pushed overboard.

Elsa took a weary step from her bridge and onto the wood of the deck.

A shaky breath in the tense calm.

She took no solace in silence. The darkness of night could shroud anything.

As she suspected, opposition charged towards her from either side, brandishing their killing weapons. Without hesitation, she pulled clenched hands into the air, awakening formations of ice spears that rose from the deck, ensnaring some soldiers within its circle of teeth. Patches of ice appeared under unsuspecting boots, sending attackers crashing to the ground. The rest were simply pushed off the deck like the others. Faced with her incredible finesse and power, they weren't much of a challenge.

After easily dispatching all the attackers, she picked up her skirt and ran below the deck and into a deeper darkness, devoid of the moonlight. She wandered through the interior of the ship, eventually finding a few soldiers gathered around a door. A Corona guard had been left unconscious in the corner.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The soldiers were attempting to break the door down, crashing their forceful sword handles and balled fists into bolted wood, taunting the person trapped inside.

"Come out, princess! You can't stay in there forever. Prince Hans wants to say hello!"

Elsa heatedly pointed a finger downwards, freezing their feet together in one solid block of ice. With confused yelps, they struggled as Elsa moved a hand to push the block of ice to the corner, out of the way of the door.

"Hey! Get us out of this!"

"I don't think so."

She turned away from the guards, who were now trying to hack away at the ice with their swords to find little success. She knocked on her sister's door.

"Anna, please, I know you're in there! Let me in! It's Elsa!"

The door flung open. Anna stood in her beautiful emerald and crystal dress, her face shimmering with fresh tears.

"ELSA!"

Anna hopped on her sister, her arms wrapped around her desperately. "Hans is back. He knows I'm here."

"I know, but I'm here now. I'll make things right. I've got you, Anna."

Anna buried her face into Elsa's shoulder. She whispered through her silent tears. "I don't know where Kristoff is. You have to help me find him."

"I will, Anna. Rapunzel lost Eugene too, but we'll find them."

At that thought, Elsa remembered Rapunzel and Merida were supposed to be following behind her. Distracted in her quest to save Anna, she never checked to know where they were. Suddenly worried, she pulled away from her sister.

"I left Rapunzel and Merida alone. I need to go find them. You stay in here Anna, I'll make sure you're safe."

As those words left her mouth, Anna's eyes wandered beyond her, frozen, transfixed on some frightening sight while her body tensed in Elsa's hands. The queen turned behind her, met by another Southern Isles soldier and the barrel of his pistol aimed directly at her head. Sensing his finger easing the trigger, she fell to the side in a desperate dodge, pulling her sister along with her.

_BANG!_

The gunshot rang out. The bullet lodged into the wooden boards of the ship walls behind her, inches away from where Anna had just been standing.

Elsa flew into a rage, shielding Anna completely within an icy dome. Whipping back, she froze the gun solid and onto the man's hand. As he squealed at the sudden cold, she sent him full across the interior of the ship with a blinding and mighty blast. He landed unconscious into a pile of barrels.

Another alerted soldier entered the doorway but seconds later, armed with a crossbow. He fired it at the dome around Anna, but the deflecting ice sent it ricocheting across the room. With furious movements Elsa created an icy dagger and flung it at the soldier, barely piercing his armor. Realizing the failure, she blasted the crossbow out of his hands, and with another flash of ice thrust him backwards to the pile of barrels on the other side of the ship, along with his fellow soldier.

No more mistakes this time. Elsa was out for blood.

Effortlessly, she created a dozen more ice daggers, much more sharp and lethal than the last. She suspended them in the air around her, quivering with fury, and waited for any sign of movement like a lion poised to pounce on its prey. At last a figure appeared in the doorway, and she let her weapons fly.

Except- No.

She quickly pulled her hands back. The daggers stopped in midair, dropping to the ground with a crash. That is, all except one, which had embedded itself perfectly in its target's thigh. The figure dropped to the ground in pain.

Anna wildly pounded on the ice dome with her fists.

"KRISTOFF!"

Elsa couldn't move, unsure of what to do. This was her fault. It always was.

She solemnly turned to her sister, timidly glancing into the utter terror in her eyes. The dome around Anna melted. Elsa stood motionless as her sister ran past her and kneeled down to Kristoff's side, providing him aid.

"You're going to be okay! Please Kristoff, we'll get help for you." But Anna was shaking her head, staring at the ice dagger still stuck deep into Kristoff's leg. Anna was about to pull it out, but Elsa dissolved it before she could.

"I-I'm sorry Anna. I was just trying to protect you."

Anna didn't acknowledge her. She ripped off a large strip of her dress and tied it around Kristoff's wound, trying to bandage it and stop the bleeding. Elsa could hear footsteps on the deck above them. They weren't out of danger yet.

"Stay here, I'll get rid of the soldiers and find everyone. We'll get help for Kristoff, Anna. I promise."

Elsa left the couple and slowly shut the door behind her, watching as they were cloaked by the shadow of the door. She stared at the door for a while, contemplating how she could keep anyone safe with the powers she possessed. With a sigh, she pointed her finger on the knob and froze it shut. At least this way no one could get to Anna but her.

The queen made her way back onto the deck, where she found Rapunzel warding off a handful of attackers with a crossbow, surrounded and cornered not far off the end of the bridge.

"There you are Elsa! A little help here, please?"

Elsa's ice knocked the soldiers off the deck, less forcefully than before. Rapunzel responded with a questioning look.

"What's wrong? Did you find Anna?"

"Yes, but… I made a mistake. She's safe though. Now we just need to find Eugene and- wait, where's Merida? Wasn't she behind you?"

"I don't know. I thought so. But soldiers are coming on board with more grappling hooks. And your ice bridge is pretty convenient for them."

Elsa nodded in agreement and glided to her bridge. She raised her hands up, prepared to destroy her creation and send the weight of ice crashing into the water.

"Wait! Merida's on it!"

Rapunzel was right. Instantly identifiable, the red-head was moving slowly closer towards them. Something didn't seem right.

"Hurry up, Merida! I need to destroy the bridge!" Elsa called out.

"I don't think you want to do that." The voice that replied was definitely not Merida's. It was obvious she wasn't alone.

Nearly concealed by her bush of hair was Hans, stepping behind her with a sword up to her throat and hand over her mouth.

"Hans!" Elsa's hands began to gather ice in the air around them, ready to form into a weapon. Hans calmly interrupted her.

"I don't think you want to attack me, Elsa. You'd be endangering an innocent life after all." Hans motioned his sword to point at Merida before returning it to her neck, making his intentions clear; he was using Merida as a shield.

"You're a coward," Elsa sneered.

"I prefer to think of it as using leverage."

"How did you get an army? We sent you back to face punishment in the Southern Isles, not start a war."

"Well, let's just say I can be very persuasive." The confidence that Hans exuded boiled Elsa's blood. He didn't deserve to be in such a position. Not after what happened on the fjord.

"Oh, but Elsa, why aren't you at Arendelle? Shouldn't you be protecting your people?"

Elsa paused, pondering the meaning of his statement.

"From what?" Her eyes widened. Hans couldn't have planned this. Not her leaving for Corona. Not the fall of three kingdoms.

Hans delightedly watched as her face twisted in horror, connecting the dots. "From my army. I had a feeling you might leave if you caught word of a war fleet heading to Corona. I had one prepared to attack once you left the dock."

"No. You couldn't have-"

"You left your people defenseless Elsa, as you always do. You never deserved to be their queen."

Elsa looked at Merida, standing paralyzed, a somber statue. The girl's eyes filled with shock. Elsa had left her mother in Arendelle, and now she couldn't even promise Merida her mother's safety. The queen shared in her shocked silence, unable to act, unable to move. All she could do was make mistakes.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel called out, breaking the harsh stillness. A Southern Isles ship had anchored parallel to the Arendelle ship, carrying away a shaken Eugene to its brig.

Without warning, the neighboring ship shot cannonballs into theirs, repeatedly and unmercifully, concentrated into one area of the hull. The relentless blasts deafened the air. Elsa, covering her ears and squinting through the smoke, caught sight of where the impacts were. She felt her heart drop.

They had hit Anna's cabin, and she had trapped them in there.

Elsa ran in the direction of the blasts. Soldiers from the other ship were swinging from ropes and into the large hole they had made into the side. Elsa threw jagged ice knives again, cutting their ropes with extreme precision, sending the invaders into bay and away from Anna. She was successful at warding them off, gaining hope she could hold them long enough to get into cabin.

An incredible pain pierced into her right arm.

Arching over in intense agony, she winced as she held up her arm to discover an arrow shot into it, sending a trickle of warm red blood running down and contouring the ice crystals lining her cool blue dress. Elsa turned to suspect Hans, finding he was still standing in the same place as before, smirking at the sight of her suffering. Instead she traced her eyes back to one of Weselton's guards, standing behind him and lowering his crossbow.

Elsa squinted through her watery eyes, her vision now blurred by pained tears. She could see soldiers swinging across, taking Anna and Kristoff back to their ship. She could hear Anna's voice screaming for help.

Gritting her teeth, Elsa stood back up and gripped the shaft of the arrow, pulling it out with a sharp cry. She let her injured arm dangle by her side, using her good one to create another bridge that led onto the other ship, this time crude and ugly in her abandon of pristine and immaculate structure. Her control faltered under pain and desperation. She clutched her arm in hand and shakily started making her way across the bridge.

Half-way across she whispered to herself, her chin high, "Don't worry Anna. I'm close."

But she wasn't close enough.

"Fire!" she heard a captain yell. Cannons had fired, aimed at her bridge, destroying the last hope she had in front of her eyes. Ice and fire danced in a beautiful deadly explosion, sending glimmering icy shards into the air. It took the floor that supported Elsa out from under her feet.

Elsa closed her eyes, falling unconscious into the cold water below.


	11. Spring: All Hands on Deck

"Kristoff, I'm so sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen." Anna rested her forehead on his chest; her arms sprawled over his shoulders. He put a comforting hand on hers.

"It'll be ok, I'll be fine. Elsa will help– "

"Elsa can't help! Look what she did to you!"

"You know she was protecting you. I just got in the way." Kristoff was still lying on the floor, grimacing at the pain in his leg. He brought his head up to see the wound. Anna's bandage was already soaked through with blood.

"I'll be fine."

Anna was left unconvinced by his words, and began to search the cabin for bandages. Finding none, she tore off another strip of her dress and applied it on over the old one.

"We've just got to stop the bleeding," she told him. There was nothing but silence on the deck above them. Elsa must have taken care of things. Anna continued to press down on the wound to halt the blood flow, distraught at how much there was.

"Kristoff, I need to go get help. I'll be– "

A cannonball exploded through the cabin wall.

Anna screamed, throwing herself over Kristoff and shielding him from the shrapnel. Again and again and again, cannonballs violently entered the cabin at the opposite wall, destroying nearly all the furniture and sending the wooden remains ricocheting in every direction. They allowed no rest.

When the fire finally subsided, Anna's ears knew nothing but a tremendous ring echoing through her head. Her temples throbbed. Her body was covered in shallow cuts, delivered by repeated blows of shrapnel.

Men attempted to swing into the large opening that had been forced open with gunfire. She looked around for a weapon, but the room was now nothing more than a pile of hot obliterated wood and twisted metal. Bracing herself for the soldiers' attack, she reached out for Kristoff's hand, holding her head high.

But no one entered.

Instead she was met with the sight of men grasping at slashed ropes in vain, creating a symphony of splashes below. A blur of a frozen blades rocketed past. Elsa was still protecting them. Anna rose to her feet and ran to the door, hoping to pull Kristoff out of danger in case Elsa couldn't keep them all away.

The door wouldn't budge. She pulled at the knob again, this time kicking the debris away from the door and forcing it back with all her strength. Still, the door stayed rigid in its frame. She squinted to inspect the door. Ice had gathered around its handle, interlocking brass and wood. Her sister had locked them in.

"Anna!"

She barely heard her name called through the internal drum that still pounded in her ears. The princess turned to the voice, witnessing a Southern Isles soldier drag Kristoff through wooden shards. Another soldier approached beside him, trudging through the debris towards her. She had nowhere to go.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, kicking and screaming as a soldier wrapped tight arms around her and gripped a swinging rope to return to his ship. She could feel the late night wind howling past her already fragile ears as they swung across.

"Help, Elsa! Please!"

She could see Elsa on the far deck, getting further away with each passing second. Her sister, bent over, raising a weak hand, creating a weak bridge. Something was wrong. With baited breath, Anna watched as Elsa ran over her bridge with strained movement, noticing she was clutching her arm.

A sudden explosion devoured the sight of her sister, until it spat her out into the dark waters.

"NO! ELSA!"

Her feet had already landed on the deck of the other ship. Scratching and kicking mercilessly until the soldier let her go, she ran and climbed up onto the rail, watching the ripples of Elsa's splash disappear. Elsa never surfaced.

"ELSA!"

Just as she was about to jump in after her, she felt the metal handle of a sword hit the back of her head.

* * *

 

"Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna regained consciousness, waking up to excruciating pain in her head. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed the swollen bump beneath her loose bun with one hand and searched the wooden ground beneath her with the other, running it through some bits of straw. Bars were breaking up her view of the rest of her environment. She gathered she was in a cage.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked the disembodied voice.

"I'm over here. Look at me." Her head turned to her left in the direction of the voice. Kristoff had been lying in a heap of straw next to her, separated from her with more bars. "We're in the brig of one of their ships. We're captured."

"No… but Elsa…"

"I don't know what happened to her. I'm sorry." He reached out his hand to grab hers, squeezing it.

Tears started filling Anna's eyes, but she blinked them away. She had to be strong. At least until she knew what happened to Elsa. Anna glanced down at Kristoff's leg, still wrapped tightly with the scraps of her dress.

"How's your leg?"

"The bleeding went down, but it isn't looking too good." Kristoff had no heart to lie to Anna.

"No, it isn't," said another voice. Anna looked around Kristoff to see yet another cell, occupied by Eugene. He was twirling straw in his hands, staring into the distance with melancholy eyes.

"Eugene, what happened to you?" Anna asked.

"Rapunzel and I were separated. She was with your sister." He rested his arm on his knee, looking down at the straw between his fingers. "I need to get out of here. We all do."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kristoff joined in. "Even if we get out of these cells, we're still on a ship. We can't run away."

"No, we can't. But we can row away. There are rowboats on the side of the deck. If we could sneak out while it's still dark, we should be able to drop one and row back unseen." Eugene turned away from his straw, facing them. "I think it could work."

"We'll need supplies," Kristoff added.

"Sure, for a two day's trip. We can sneak all that away too."

"I'm not sure about this," muttered Kristoff, motioning to his injury. "My leg is bad and there are soldiers everywhere. I can't sneak around."

"You don't have to sneak anywhere, Blondie. Leave it to me, I mean, I was a thief after all. Anna could come too; I bet she's probably light on her feet."

"Oh, I don't know. I can be kind of clumsy."

"Ah, nonsense. You'll just have to slip up on deck and uncover the boat. I'll get the food and help Kristoff out."

"Well... okay…" Anna reluctantly accepted.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Eugene assured her. His mood seemed to have brightened over the prospect of his new plan. But Kristoff was still shaking his head.

"There's just one problem. We have to get out of these cells first."

"Well, that's no problem at all." Eugene held up a ring of keys, grinning at Anna's and Kristoff's shocked faces.

Kristoff pointed at the keys. "How did you just those?"

"Swiped them off a guard when he wasn't looking. Looks like I've still got it, huh?"

"And you didn't tell us this until now… why?" Kristoff asked.

"I was waiting for Anna to wake up to do this together. So are we gonna do this or what?"

Kristoff and Anna looked to each other. Anna shrugged. "Why not? Your leg is only going to get worse. It's probably the last bit of nightfall we have until tomorrow."

"True…" Kristoff closed his eyes, thinking hard. After a few moments, he finally opened them, leaning his face closer to the bars. "Be careful, Anna. Please."

"I will, Kristoff." She gave him a longing kiss. She could hear a click and the creaking of Eugene's opening cell door.

* * *

 

"Okay, you ready?" Eugene whispered to Anna as they waited behind a corner, listening to the soldiers talk in the hallway. "Give me something I can throw to distract them."

Anna searched the floor until her eyes settled on a sack of apples placed near a barrel. She snuck over and took one out, throwing it back into Eugene's extended hand.

"Thanks." He chucked the apple over the guards' heads and into a room far down the hall.

"What was that? Who's there?"

The guards ran to where the apple had landed, weapons drawn. Eugene reached out and tugged on Anna's hand. "Come on. Quick, before they come back."

As they ran down the hallway, Eugene surveyed the supplies that lay around the ship for what they might need. "I'll need that, and that, oh, and that axe would be a good for Kristoff, you think?" Anna nodded.

They stopped at the edge of the hallway by the stairs leading up to the dock.

"Ok, this is as far as I'll take you. I need to go get the supplies and Kristoff. Just slip up these stairs and through the door. Keep by the rail until you reach the rowboats, understand?"

"Yes."

Eugene smiled and sprinted back down the hallway, collecting everything on his mental checklist. She turned to face the stairs, leading up into blackness, and gulped. She lifted her foot up and onto the first step.

Then another.

Then another.

So far she hadn't made a sound.

She peered into the dark end of the staircase, the frame of a door and the shine of a handle now close enough to distinguish in faint light. She could make it. Another step.

_Creeeeak!_

Anna's body stiffened at the loose board that betrayed her. Her head whipped around, her ears alert, listening for the sound of soldiers that would come down the hallway and take her away.

But none did.

Wary of the next few steps, she continued slowly up the stairway silently, reaching her arms out desperately for the door. Her feet landed softly on the top floor.

Her heavy breathing seemed to echo off the door that stood so close to her, reflecting the wet warm air into her face. She pushed it back. At first, nothing but the clear evening sky and rustling sails welcomed her sight. Then she scanned the deck.

A group of three guards stood nearby, leaning against the railing opposite the rowboats, talking and laughing and perhaps too full of ale.

Anna crouched and scurried past the door, cautiously closing it behind her to avoid banging the wood. She hid behind a barrel sitting by the door. The soldiers still paid her no mind.

"I can do this."

She carefully moved backwards, shifting light feet across the deck and keeping under shadows cast by the sail, her eyes never straying from the soldiers. Once she was close enough, she stretched her arm out behind her until her hand came in contact with the smooth wood of the rail, letting it guide her down the deck. Her footsteps were muffled by the sound of waves rocking against the hull of the ship.

She soon found herself next to a rowboat hung over the deck, poised for a late-night escape. Anna briefly moved her eyes away from the soldiers to look at it. Its canvass cover was secured with knotted ropes. With thin agile fingers, she began to dig into the crusted knots, steadily making progress. The light of day began to emerge from the distant horizon, shining into Anna's face over the rough canvass. They had to hurry.

Eventually she loosened all the knots and carefully removed the canvass cover, glancing over her shoulder to find the soldiers were still preoccupied in their rowdy conversation. With a sigh of relief, she tugged the last part of the canvass off. Anna raised her foot up and over the railing into the rowboat. As she steadied herself in it, the boat rocked back, and its edge lightly bumped the side of the ship with a faint thud.

Anna snapped her head to watch the soldiers' reaction. They hadn't noticed.

She continued to slide into the boat, completely concealing herself within it. She couldn't believe it; her part of the plan was done. Now she just had to wait for the boys to jump in. The princess waited, her stare glued intently at the door. She could feel the heat of day start to radiate from the east. Their time was running out.

Suddenly, the door pushed open, and an apple was thrown from behind it to the other side of the deck. The soldiers heard it land and scrambled towards it, leaving enough room for Eugene and Kristoff to reach the rowboat undetected. Kristoff held the axe Eugene found earlier in his hand and the bag of supplies in the other. Eugene carried Kristoff's arm around his shoulder, supporting him as he limped across the deck.

Anna encouraged them with small movements of her hands, eager to pull them in and escape back to Corona, to find her sister and get help for Kristoff. She noticed Kristoff's leg, shaking under his weight and precariously moving over knots in the wood. Anna could feel her heart sink.

His leg gave way. He and Eugene fell down onto the deck with a large crash and a shout of pain.

"No!" Anna cried reflexively. She immediately gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, but it was too late. The soldiers turned to face them, realizing Anna was in the rowboat. They rushed towards her, swords drawn.

Before she could process it all, Kristoff pushed himself up from the deck and flung the axe at Anna's direction. It cut through the ropes that secured the boat up, embedding itself into a wooden post behind her.

Kristoff's anguished face was the last thing she saw before the boat came crashing down into the ocean water, trapping her inside.


	12. Summer: Promises, Promises

Rapunzel's feet finally reached the rocky and unforgiving shoreline as she dragged the unconscious queen out of the sea, her arms exhausted and her burning lungs gasping for breath. Her extravagant ball gown rested at the bottom of the harbor; she had to take it off or else the weight would have pulled them both down.

At last she gently laid Elsa's head down on a flat rock, letting the tide nip at her heels. Rapunzel sat down next to her, panting and staring into the horizon where the Southern Isles ships had disappeared into the darkness. Her heavy head sunk to her arms wrapped around her knees.

Elsa began to stir. Her long eyelashes fluttered while she rotated her head to scan the night sky.

"How do you feel?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not… good." Elsa tried to raise herself with trembling arms. Her wound burned with the movement.

"Augh!"

She instinctively pulled it up to inspect the wound, cradling her bad arm in her good one. "What happened after I was shot down?"

"They got away," Rapunzel said flatly. She never took her eyes off the horizon. "You fell into the water and never came back up, so I dove in after you. I had to take my dress off, which is why I'm only in my underdress at the moment."

Elsa looked at her, warmth spreading across her face. "Thank you."

It was only then Rapunzel let her eyes wander to Elsa. "You saved me too. It was the least I could have done. But we're not done, Elsa. You need to nurse your arm. Then we have to go find them again. They have your sister and my husband. Hans took Merida and Kristoff too."

"I know. I have to go back to Arendelle first and see if there is anyone that can help us."

"But I heard Hans tell his guards to sail to DunBroch. That's where he's taking them."

"Arendelle is on the way. I just need to – "

"You don't understand, Elsa!" Rapunzel stood up and started to pace the shoreline, wringing her hands. "I made a promise! I always keep my promises!"

"I made a promise too, Rapunzel. I promised Anna I would get help for Kristoff. I promised Anna she would be safe."

Rapunzel didn't respond, instead retreading her sandy footsteps and mumbling to herself. She finally stopped with her feet at the shoreline. Hanging her head, she watched as the tide rolled over her feet, cut up from the jagged rocks of the beach, remaining in silence.

"What was your promise?" Elsa finally asked, realizing the weight it must have held in Rapunzel's heart.

"I promised…" Rapunzel started, closing her eyes tight and wrapping her arms around herself. She lifted her head up, catching the first light of day shining upon her face. It didn't comfort her anymore.

"I promised to tell Eugene he's going to be a father."

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel returned within the walls of the kingdom, or what was left of it, anyways. They stood still and solemn, staring at the desolation and destruction that had swept through the once glowing town. Smoke rose from almost every building and rubble was blocking off half of the streets. Injured guards were carried to nurses, crying at the sight of their wounds. The kingdom really was lost.

"Mother! Father!" Rapunzel ran up to her parents, who had just appeared from the smoke walking through the main street. They outstretched their arms and gave her a tight embrace when she jumped into them.

"Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried we lost you again!" said the Queen, with a quivering voice and welling tears.

"Elsa saved me. But she's hurt and she needs help." Rapunzel motioned for Elsa to come over. As she did, Rapunzel's mother ran up to hug the other queen.

"Thank you so much! How can we ever repay you?"

Elsa was caught off guard by the overwhelming affection, but quickly relaxed, wrapping her good arm around the Queen. "Rapunzel saved me too. There's no need for repayment. I just need to get patched up." Elsa extended her arm out to show them her injury. The Queen immediately called over for a nurse, who started to bandage it with clean rolls of linen.

The King turned to his daughter. "Rapunzel, I thought you might want to see someone."

A small green chameleon suddenly appeared on his shoulder. At the sight of Rapunzel, a wide smile grew on his face, and he shuffled down the King's shoulder and onto Rapunzel's arm. He nuzzled against Rapunzel's neck.

"Pascal! At least you're safe."

"Where's Eugene, dear?" Her mother asked. The grief that struck Rapunzel's face served enough of an answer.

"Rapunzel and I need to go as soon as possible," interrupted Elsa, arm now tended and wrapped, "Eugene, Merida, my sister, and her fiancé were captured. We need to get them back."

"You're not leaving us again, are you?" The Queen turned back to Rapunzel, voice trembling again.

"Eugene's in danger. He'd do the same if it were me. He's my dream, and I need to follow him." Her parents exchanged pained expressions. This was breaking Rapunzel's heart.

"Promise us you'll return safely to us. Please?"

Rapunzel took her mother's hands and held them close to her. "I promise."

The family embraced one last time before letting each other go.

* * *

"Fiancé? So you know if Kristoff already proposed?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know, but he asked for my blessing before he came here, and it sounded more important than 'boyfriend'."

"He talked to me and Eugene about it yesterday. He had asked us when we thought was the best time to propose. We told him whenever it felt right, but I think he wanted to do it at the ball. Of course that plan might have… not gone well."

Rapunzel was leading Elsa into long hallways within Corona's castle with a mission in mind, but Elsa seemed more focused on another matter.

"I made a mistake, you know. Well, I made quite a few, but there's one that I can't stop thinking about."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, remembering Elsa had mentioned that on the ship.

"I was trying to protect Anna, and I was pretty ruthless with the soldiers that came for her. I didn't see Kristoff in time."

Rapunzel eyes grew wide, becoming worried. "What did you do?"

"I sent an ice dagger into his leg. He could be dying right now because of me. He might already be dead. Anna will never forgive me for this...  _I'll_  never forgive myself for this."

Rapunzel softly placed a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's alright. Kristoff will make it through this. He's strong, I know he will. And Anna will forgive you, you were only trying to protect her. She'll understand."

Elsa gave a weak smile and placed her hand on top of hers. "Thank you, Rapunzel."

They continued walking down into the dark and damp dungeon of the castle. Pascal curled up on Rapunzel's shoulder, shivering with nerves. Elsa surveyed the cold and moldy walls, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Elsa asked.

"I'm getting help. I already know that the ruffians at the Snuggly Duckling will help me, we're on good terms. Besides, they already helped Eugene get out of jail before. I just don't know what we're up against this time. I don't know if they can do the same thing with a war going on."

Rapunzel started to wring her hands again. A tick she evolved without long hair to nervously stroke.

"I need people who know how to sneak around for a living. I only have one option, and they're going to be harder to convince."

Rapunzel approached a cell door, nodding at a hesitant Elsa. She took a breath and knocked on one of the bars.

Two large men emerged from the shadows of the corner, towering over the both of them. Their mouths distorted into wicked sneers. One started to speak in a deep, mocking voice.

"Hey, would ya look who came to see us. If it isn't the girl with the magic hair."

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa whispered from the side of her mouth.

"We can hear you," dryly replied the Stabbington brother, cocking his head to the side and studying Elsa.

Rapunzel continued. "We need your help."

"Yeah? Did it have something to do with the cannon fire we heard?"

"Yes. This other kingdom, the… umm…"

"Southern Isles," interjected Elsa.

"Yes, the Southern Isles- oh, and Weselton. They attacked the kingdom last night and took Eugene and Queen Elsa's sister."

"Ah, a queen, are you? Where are our manners?" He and his brother bowed, smirking as they stared at the bust of Elsa's crystal bodice. Smiling politely, she pointed her finger at the ground, sending two dull spikes of ice shooting up to push their chins up ever so slightly.

"Thank you, but my eyes are up here."

The brothers jumped back, fixated on the ice in horrified amazement. "Holy sh– "

"Yeah, Elsa has ice powers, just so you know," Rapunzel explained, before returning to her impatient persistence. "So now that we're all acquainted, I need you to help us get Eugene back."

"Why would we help Rider?" he asked, keeping a cautious glance on Elsa.

"Oh, come on! We invited you to our wedding! I even saw you cry!"

"Just because you had a fabulous wedding does not mean we will help you. There has to be something in it for us."

Rapunzel huffed, blowing the hair out of her face in deep thought. She already had two promises to keep, now she will have to make a third. But she had no other option, unless she wanted to take her chances with the pub thugs.

At last she sighed, reluctantly nodding. "Your freedom. I'll guarantee your pardon if you help us save Eugene and everyone else."

"We'll need all of our supplies and weapons. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes. Anything you need."

"And we have your word? No skimping out on us now, like that old lady did."

Rapunzel shoved her hand in between the bars, her hand awaiting his. "I promise."

The two men looked at each other; devious smiles crawled onto their faces. The brother took her hand and firmly shook it.

"You've got yourself a deal, Princess."


End file.
